Never Again
by purplepagoda
Summary: Wilhelmina has returned to mode, but it's not going to be smooth ride. Can she keep it together when her hostile womb betrays her? Can she and Connor make it work?
1. So sick

When it came to her age people knew better than to ask. Wilhelmina Slater did not discuss her age. People questioned how old she really was, behind her back of course. In fact she had lied about it so many times the only way she knew her real age was to look at her passport. In reality she was 46. Most of the time this was irrelevant.

She had been back at Mode for a couple weeks, but something was different about her. She wasn't the normal Wilhelmina Slater they all loved to hate. Of course no one would ever mention that to her.

She's sitting on her throne–at her desk–when Marc comes in to talk to her.

"What do you need Marc? I am very busy right now," she snaps at him.

He approaches cautiously looking for the right words to say.

"Marc do you need something? If not please go," she tells him.

"Willie are you feeling ok?"

She looks up from the stack of proofs in front of her. "Of course why would you ask?"

"You just seem different," he admits.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem tired," he admits.

"Is that a crime?"

"For you it is," he points out.

"I'm fine Marc. Thank you for your concern."

"You're thanking me for my concern? Aren't you going to yell at me for wasting your time, and being way off base?"

"No," she answers rubbing her temples.

"Are you ok?"

"I've just got a headache."

"You're sure that's all that's wrong with you? Just a headache?"

"Honestly? I haven't felt like myself lately."

"What do you mean?"

She looks at him sharply, "If you ever tell anyone this I will have to throw you off the top of the building," she warns.

"Understood," he nods.

"I was watching something on T.V., I don't even really remember what, but I actually cried."

Marc gasps, "That's not like you."

"I know," she agrees.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," he suggests.

"It's not that serious."

"It's not? You're tired, and you cried," he points out.

"It's just stress."

"Willie I know you almost as well as you know yourself. I think that there is something wrong with you. You should see a doctor," he tells her.

"I'll think about it," she agrees, "Now get out of my office."

He quickly retreats. For the rest of the day that's all she can seem to think about. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

"Wilhelmina?" Daniel questions.

She looks up from her desk.

"Wilhelmina did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"You're late for the meeting, come on."

"Ok," she agrees.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am," she answers, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"I've never known you to be late for anything," he tells her.

"I just lost track of time," she admits.

He looks startled by that revelation. "_You_ lost track of time?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

He shrugs, "Never mind."

The following day she makes an doctors appointment during her lunch. He asks her routine questions, and takes a blood sample. When she returns to Mode Marc sees her step off the elevator.

"New fashion accessory?" Marc asks.

She looks at her arm and shakes her head. "No," she answers as she rips the band-aid off.

"Did you get a boo-boo?" he jokes.

"I had a doctor's appointment. He drew some blood."

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't think that there is anything wrong with me."

"Did you tell him about the thing?"

"What thing?" she gives him a dirty look.

"Right. But did you?"

"Yes of course."

"So there isn't anything wrong with you?"

"He couldn't find anything. Needless to say I won't be going back to him."

"Obviously he is a quack. If he can't clearly see that something is wrong with you."

"Marc do you always wear that cologne?"

"Why?"

"It's stinks," she tells him.

"While we're being honest here I think you need to hit the tanning bed, you're looking a little pale."

They go their separate ways.

Wilhelmina is about to go into a meeting when her phone rings. She recognizes the number and flips open the phone.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Miss Slater this is Dr. Tate."

"I'm not trying to be rude, but can you make this quick? I'm getting ready to go into a very important meeting."

"I'd like to talk to you in person."

"I don't have time. Can you please just tell me."

"I'll tell you, but I'd like for you to schedule a follow up visit with you."

"First of all I thought that I made it very clear I don't have time for that, and second of all this afternoon you didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with me."

"You should make time for this."

"Is there something wrong with me or are you just wasting my time."

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"So why are you calling to tell me that? And why would I need to make a follow up appointment?"

"Miss Slater there is nothing wrong with you, but you are pregnant," he tells her.

"You must have me confused with someone else," she argues.

"I double checked. You're definitely pregnant. Congratulations."

She hangs up on him. She walks into the meeting. She takes her seat. Marc walks in behind her, "Are you ok?" he asks.

She whispers, "I told you I'm fine."

"You look like you just saw a ghost," he tells her.

"I'm fine," she reassures him.

After she finishes at Mode for the day she makes the decision to go see Connor.

"I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you," he tells her.

She gives him a death glare.

"What's wrong?"

She says nothing. She smacks him across the face as hard as she can.

"What was that for? What did I do?"

Her heels click on the tile floor as she starts to walk away. He grabs her by the arm. She spins around. She smacks him again. "Don't touch me," she warns.

"But I rather enjoy touching you."

She smacks him yet again.

"Would you stop and just tell me what I did wrong?"

"You got me pregnant you son-of-a-bitch."


	2. Truth Hurts

"You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she asks dryly.

"You're sure?"

"Doctor confirmed this afternoon."

"Maybe you should get a second opinion."

"I will," she agrees.

"This is unbelievable. I just don't understand how this happened."

"What do you mean you don't know how this happened?"

"I just assumed that..."

She cuts him off, "That what?"

"Nothing," he answers quickly.

"No what were you going to say?"

"You never said anything about protection," he points out.

"I didn't think I had to."

"Are you on the pill?"

"No, of course not."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess that I naively thought I couldn't get pregnant."

"Some pre-existing medical condition?"

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not."

"Really? So then why didn't you ever ask about protection?"

"I guess I just figured that at your age it wasn't possible."

"I know that I'm not twenty-five anymore, but I'm not that old."

"So why didn't you bring this up until now?"

"I didn't think that I could get pregnant at my age."

"How is that different than what I just said?

"I don't know," she shrugs in frustration.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Now is the worst possible time for me to have a baby. I don't really want another child. I've already ruined the one that I have. What are the chances that this one would turn out remotely normal? I mean really? I don't have time for a baby. Not to mention all of the horrendous things that come along with being pregnant."

"Ok."

"Ok? You're not going to argue?"

"Wilhelmina you can do whatever you think is best. I'm probably going to be in jail for the next eighteen years."

"That's all you have to say?"

"I do have one other thing to say."

"Well, go ahead."

"Our child would be gorgeous."

"Of course it would," she answers undoubtedly.

"But it's up to you," he reminds her.

"So you're not going to dissuade me if I decide that I don't want to have this baby?"

"Is that what you've decided?"

"I don't know. I haven't really made up my mind yet."

"But that's what you're leaning towards?"

"Yes," she admits.

"It's your decision, not mine."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely," he nods.

"Ok," she sighs in relief.

The following Monday Daniel notices that Wilhelmina isn't there.

"Marc where is Wilhelmina?"

"She's in a meeting of some sort," he lies.

"When will she be in?"

"I don't really remember. Would you like me to call and ask?"

"That would be great."

Marc calls Willie.

"Hello?" she answers in the waiting room of a doctor's office.

"Where are you? Daniel is wondering where you are. I told him that you're in a meeting. When are you going to get here?"

"I have a doctor's appointment. I'll be there in an hour. Probably before then."

"You owe me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she answers him.

"Bye. Good luck."

She hangs up. The nurse calls her name. Not her real name of course, but an alias instead. The nurse leads her to an exam room. Once the nurse leaves Wilhelmina sheds her huge sunglasses and other fashion accessories that disguise her true identity. She then slips on a tragic-looking paper gown.

There is a knock on the door and the doctor enters.

"So you think that you're pregnant? Correct?"

"The last doctor said that I was."

"But?"

"But I don't believe him," she admits.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Do you know when your last period was?"

"No," she answers.

"The last doctor did a blood test?"

"Yes," she nods.

"It confirmed pregnancy?"

"Yes," she answers.

"I think that I can clear this up pretty easily. Lie back," he instructs her.

"These gowns are hideous," she tells him as she lies down.

He says nothing as he moves toward her. She watches him carefully as he squirts gel on her stomach. She rolls her eyes, and groans inwardly, not wanting to believe there was a real possibility that she could be pregnant. He says nothing as he studies the monitor. She stares at the ceiling.

"You're definitely pregnant," he tells her.

She looks at the screen.

"I'd say about eight weeks," he adds.

"Oh," is all she can manage to get out.

Then a sound fills the room. "And that's your baby's heartbeat," he smiles.

He hands her a tissue and she wipes the gel off her stomach.

"I have to warn you of the risks of this pregnancy. Your age alone makes your pregnancy high risk."

"And just how old do you think I am?"

"Almost anyone over the age of thirty five is put in that category."

"Oh."

"Of course there also genetic defects that we associate with that age category such as down syndrome."

"Of course."

"I'm going to leave you to get dressed. The nurse will come back with a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and some literature for you to read."

"Ok."

The nurse brings a prescription, reading material, and a sonogram picture. Wilhelmina quickly makes her way into Mode. The day seems to drag on. Instead of going to see Connor after work she decides to head home. It's after nine when she gets home. She decides to get a bath and head to bed. As she lays in bed all she can seem to think about is being pregnant.

She hated to admit it, simply because she like to maintain her cold, and heartless reputation, but she did actually like babies. It was just easier to seem cold, and heartless, then people don't mess with you. The truth was every time she saw a baby she melted. Of course she could never let anyone know that.

She loved everything about them. Their smell. The noises they make when they sleep. What was she supposed to do here? She did truly love Connor. She love the thought of having his baby. It was all of the other thoughts that scared her shitless. Being alone with a baby was among the top of the list.


	3. Beautiful Disaster

Claire walks into Wilhelmina's office without knocking. Wilhelmina attempts to act like her usual self.

"Claire what are you doing in my office?"

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" Claire asks bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem off your game."

"I assure you I'm not," she answers quickly.

"You command meetings. Always, it's one of your qualities that annoys me, and that I admire. Although I'm not sure you really have an admirable qualities."

"What is your point Claire?"

"I want to know what is going on with you."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Catharsis?"

"I wouldn't tell you anything. The first thing you'd do is run and tell."

"Since when are you opposed to publicity?"

"I'm not. However, I do sometimes like to have privacy."

"Are you dying or something?"

"Yes, Claire I'm dying. How did you ever guess my secret?" Wilhelmina rolls her eyes so far back into her head she nearly has an aneurysm.

"You're so pale, and sickly looking."

"I'm not pale, or sickly looking."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? When was the last time you went to get your hair done?"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's looking a little thin."

"Thank you so much for the insults Claire."

"I know that you feed on them."

"What do you really want? Let's get past your feigned concern and move on to your true motives."

"Believe it or not, I'm not feigning concern. I'll be the first to admit that I loathe you."

"But?"

"But the concern is real. You don't seem yourself."

"Why is that any of your concern?"

"Because it means your either up to something really big, or there is truly something wrong with you."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

"You might be able to convince other people that, but you're not convincing me."

"What do you want from me? A confession of some sordid secret?"

"Among other things. However I have come to realize that the more ignoble, and controlling you are, the better the Mode runs. So is there something wrong with you or not?"

"Why are you so insistent upon something being wrong with me?"

"Because I'd hate for you to be unable to do your job simply because you are incompetent. Which is, unfortunately one thing I know that you're not."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Has your botox worn off? Maybe that's it."

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes again, "I've just been having migraines lately. I'll be fine."

"So go to the doctor."

"I have."

"So then what's the problem?"

"He just hasn't seemed to find the right treatment yet."

"Wilhelmina, if that's really all that's going on you should just suck it up and do your job. I know a good doctor if you're really having migraines. I've had them for years," Claire admits.

"Goodbye Claire," she shoos her off.

It's an hour before her usual lunch time when Claire finally leaves her office. And that's when it hits her. Claire is barely out the door when Wilhelmina is overcome with the most extreme wave of nausea she's ever experienced in her life. She runs out the door, through the corridor to the nearest bathroom. This doesn't go unnoticed due to the loudness of her high heels, and her extremely ungraceful, near fall just steps in front of the bathroom entrance. She manages to make it to the toilet before she empties the entire contents of her stomach. She quickly fixes her hair, adjusts her dress, and goes back to her office. She grabs a toothbrush and returns to the bathroom to brush thoroughly. She fixes her make-up and stops by Betty's desk.

Betty looks up from her computer in confusion.

"Can I help you?" she asks as Wilhelmina hovers over her.

"Do you have a mint?"

Betty pulls open a drawer and hands her the tin.

"Can I have these?"

Betty just looks at her.

"I'll get you more," Wilhelmina promises.

"Ok," Betty nods.

"Thank you Betty," Wilhelmina thanks her uncharacteristically.

Betty nods, and Willie walks away.

Marc hurries over to Betty's desk.

"What did Willie want?"

"Mints. It was so weird. What is going on with her lately? She's been so strange lately."

"I know."

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Maybe her boozing has gotten the best of her," he suggests.

"Maybe. I mean it would make sense," Betty agrees.

After work Wilhelmina stops off to see Connor.

"How are you today, my love?"

"Exhausted."

"Bad day?"

"I've got to get myself together."

"What do you mean?"

"I nearly fell and killed myself on my race to the bathroom earlier today."

"Why were you racing to the bathroom?"

"So my office wouldn't smell of vomit."

"Why would your office smell like vomit?"

"Because I threw up," she answers rolling her eyes.

"Sit," he tells her.

She takes a seat on his bed.

"So you're feeling miserable. What do you want me to do to make you feel better?"

She shrugs.

"I'm sure I could think of something," he says playfully, and then kisses her neck.

"Don't," she begs.

"What's on your mind?"

"You know what's on my mind," she snaps.

"Only if you tell me."

"I'm pregnant," she answers.

"Didn't we have this discussion the last time I saw you?"

"Yes, but I'm most definitely pregnant."

"I thought that you knew that."

"I was in denial."

"And you aren't now?"

"A blood test can be faked, lord knows I've had my hand in at least one of those, but a sonogram picture, that's a different story," she admits.

"So you saw the baby?"

"Uh huh," she nods reaching for her purse.

"So have you made a decision?"

She digs the picture out of her purse, "Here," she hands it to him.

"What's this?"

"That's it," she answers.

"That blob is the baby?"

"Yes," she answers.

"It's a very cute blob. How old is it? I mean how far along are you exactly?"

"Eight weeks," she answers.

"I see," he nods trying not to seem excited.

"Can I have it back please?" she asks.

"Of course," he gives it back to her, "So did you make your decision yet?"

"No," she lies.

"You'll let me know when you do?"

"Of course," she lies.

"Good."

"I've got to get going. I have things to do before work tomorrow."

"Wilhelmina?"

"Yes?"

"You might be a disaster right now."

She doesn't deny this fact. He continues, "But you're an absolutely beautiful disaster."

That night she sits in her bed with the lamp on, staring at that damn picture. "What are you doing Wilhelmina?" she asks herself aloud.

She knew what she was going to do. She would have liked to think that she could just end it, just like that. Things would be so much more simple, but she couldn't. She wanted this baby. Somehow she felt more connected to this baby than she ever did to her daughter. It was unexplainable.

She stares at the picture, and then her hand drifts to her stomach. "No one can know. Not yet, not until they have to," she tells herself, and the baby. Unbeknownst to her it would be easier said than done, considering the debilitating round of morning sickness she was about to endure.

But the next morning after an excessive time in the bathroom throwing up before work, it would be a little more obvious, just how difficult it was going to be.


	4. Walking Away

When she wakes up it's just after four o'clock. "Really?" she asks herself on the way to the bathroom. Two hours later, she's still in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. She finds a pale, sickly looking woman with a very unflattering, haphazard ponytail staring back at her. She groans.

"I don't want to go to work," she tells the reflection in the mirror. "And I certainly can't go looking like this."

It was only an hour earlier that she had traded her usual bedtime attire for an oversized grey t-shirt she had found in the very back of the closet. She grabs her phone, and goes into the kitchen. She brews herself a cup of ginger tea, and gives Daniel a call.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Daniel it's Wilhelmina."

"What's up?" he asks.

"Would you mind terribly if I came in a little bit late today? I know that it's very unprofessional, but I feel that I we would all greatly benefit if I made a visit to the hair salon."

"Sure. Take as much time as you need."

"Daniel I want to apologize for being such a miserable excuse of an editor lately."

"You've been going through some personal stuff, I understand. Get yourself together, and come back," he tells her, "We've all been there. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you. I'll be in before lunch."

"See you then."

She hangs up and drags herself to her closet. She pulls on the first fashionable dress she comes to. She grabs a pair of heels, and heads out the door. The first thing she does is stop and buy a can of ginger ale. Then she goes and gets a spray tan. She quickly dashes to her hair dresser, and gets her hair fixed.

"What would you like done today?" he asks her.

"Cut it all off," she answers him.

"Seriously, what would you like me to do?"

"I am serious."

"I refuse."

"Fine. I don't care what you do to it. Just don't make me look like a clown."

"I see roots. Let's touch up your color."

Without a second thought she answers, "Let it grow out."

"Are you sure? I don't think it's wise. The last thing you want to be caught with is some nasty roots."

"Leave it."

"Do you want it curly or straight?"

"I don't care. Just fix it, and do it quickly."

"Whatever you say."

When she goes into work she turns heads. Her hair is perfect, her outfit is impeccable and her tan is...exotic. She works through the nausea, only throwing up three times before the day is over. After work she stops by to see Connor.

"How are you feeling?" he questions.

She just looks at him, saying nothing.

"You look fabulous."

"It's the spray tan."

"Why did you get a spray tan?" he asks.

"Because I was looking pale."

"Not enough sun?"

"I doubt that's why."

He drinks her in. "You look amazing."

He kisses her. She pushes–shoves–him back. She proceeds to throw up in his waste paper basket.

"Lovely," he comments. "Do I repulse you that much?"

"It's your soap... and your seed," she admits.

He looks at her peculiarly. "My soap and my seed?" he questions.

"The smell of your soap made me sick."

"My soap?"

"Just about every smell makes me sick. And it's all your fault."

"I think that you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

"Of course I did, but if you didn't have such super swimmers I wouldn't be pregnant."

"I'm all to blame?"

"Pretty much," she answers.

"So have you made up your mind?"

"I don't know Connor."

"How much time are you going to take? This is something that's time sensitive isn't it?"

She doesn't answer him.

"Wilhelmina?"

She looks up at him. "What?"

"Did you make your decision yet?"

"I need some time."

"I don't think that you have that much time."

"Not what I meant," she clarifies.

"What did you mean?"

"I need time away from you to decide."

"Ok," he agrees.

"I'm tired..."

He cuts her off, "Can I ask you something?"

She nods.

"How can you walk in those shoes?"

"I'm used to it."

"Your feet don't hurt?"

"Beauty is pain."

"Let me rub them."

"Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"If I let you rub my feet then you're not going to want to stop there."

"I can rub you from head to toe."

"Connor I'm not in the mood."

"I'm trying to do something nice for you."

"You're trying to seduce me."

"It's not going to work is it?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I'd probably throw up on you."

"I would certainly hope not."

"Connor I'm tired, I'm going to go home."

"Ok," he agrees.


	5. Hurts So Good

Truth be told she had never really gotten over losing William. Before she knew the truth she felt guilty for not feeling completely connected to him. She felt relieved, and empty at the same time. It was the idea that she had loved so much. A second child. A second chance. A chance at redemption. A chance to make up for all the things that she'd done wrong the first time. Yet even with her second chance she blew it. She had started out making the same mistakes that she had with Nico. She wanted that connection. She wanted it so badly. She had been foolish. She had put work in front of her child. Not just once, but every time that ever mattered. She knew that a child was more than a fashion accessory.

That's why she decided to make a change. She had dedicated most of her life to her career, and now it was time to focus on something else. So despite the odds, despite the sacrifices yet to come, she decides to have the baby.

It hits her all at once. She's laying in bed, not sleeping. She stares at the ceiling, and hugs the pillow as she lies in her bed alone. She rolls over and flips on the lamp. She opens the drawer of her bedside stand. She pulls out the sonogram picture. She studies it carefully. Something peculiar catches her eye. She looks at the picture at several different angles. "That can't be right," she says aloud.

She puts the picture back and tries to push aside the thought. She closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep. The next several weeks fly by. Wilhelmina soldiers through the morning sickness, that seems never-ending. She's so sick that she ends up losing over ten pounds. She tries to keep up appearances. She tries to make the differences in her lifestyle go unnoticed.

On Valentines day she stops by to see Connor. Their daily conjugal visits had quickly become something entirely different.

"Wilhelmina."

"Yes?"

"It's Valentines day," he points out.

"I know," she answers coldly.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Connor why are you so concerned?"

"You barely talk anymore, and we haven't had sex in a month."

"Is that all you think about?"

"I understand if you don't want to but..."

She cuts him off, "I'm sorry."

"So," he moves toward the topic that he hasn't broached in nearly a month, "Are you, are we..."

"Am I what?"

He moves towards her. He wraps his arms around her, and kisses her shoulder. Without warning his hands move to her stomach.

She quickly tenses up, "Don't," she warns.

He lets go of her and steps back in an attempt to give her some space.

"Are you still pregnant?"

She turns around to face him.

"I was just wondering. It's ok if you're not."

"Why do you ask?"

"You've lost weight," he points out.

"I see," she answers.

"So..."

She stares him in the eye and then answers him, "Connor there is no baby," with a lie.

He doesn't say anything.

"Not anymore," she lies to his face.

"Oh. I see."

She kisses him. After it's over she softly caresses his jaw with the palm of her hand, "I'm sorry," she apologizes.

He says nothing.

"I'm going to get going," she tells him.

"Ok," he agrees.

She chooses not to see him again after that. Instead she puts all of her energy into her job. Another month passes, and the old Wilhelmina has reappeared, with an exception, or two. She continues to struggle with the morning sickness, but comes up with more creative ways to hide it from everyone. She makes another visit to the tailor to get her clothes taken in even more, because of the additional five pounds that had flown off.

March 12th:

"Marc what time is it?" she asks looking up from what she's working on.

He looks at his watch, "Four o'clock. I'll go get the..."

She cuts him off, "Don't bother."

He moves closer to her. "Are you on the wagon now? I haven't seen you have a drop to drink in... a while."

"Does that disappoint you?"

"No," he answers.

"Good," she replies.

"So are you?" he moves even closer.

She catches a whiff of his cologne.

"Trash can!" she yells at him.

He gives her a questioning look but grabs the waste paper basket and hands it to her just in the nick of time. She proceeds to throw up into it.

"Lovely," he grimaces.

She swallows and tries to recover. Weakly, but seriously she tells him, "Marc I thought that I told you not to wear that cologne."

"I didn't know that it was going to literally make you sick."

"Marc. Please go."

He looks at her questioningly.

"Now!" she demands.

He turns to leave her office. She heaves into the trash can once again. Marc has just reached the door when she finishes. She looks up and adds, "No cologne."

He simply nods. "Do you want me to get you something? A toothbrush? A breath mint?"

"I'll be fine," she reassures him.

"Do you want me to get rid of that?" he points to the trash can.

She nods and slides it towards him. He takes a few steps and retrieves the trash can.

"Do you want me to get you a new trash can too?"

"Yes," she looks at her watch, "I have an appointment that I have to get to. So just leave it," she tells him.

"Ok," he agrees.

She brushes her teeth, swishes mouthwash, and flosses. She wipes her face off, and fixes her make-up. She grabs her things and heads out the door to her doctor's appointment.


	6. Nothing Else

"How are you feeling today?" her doctor asks her.

She gives him a death glare, "Aside from the never-ending vomit sessions, I'm great," she answers flatly.

"So not great?"

"My head never stops aching, I throw up all the time, and I nearly fall asleep at work," she replies.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I noticed that you've lost a significant amount of weight since I saw you last."

"I can't keep anything down. Everything makes me sick. Every food. Almost every smell. For example your fabric softener is making me nauseous right now."

"So I'm assuming that you've decided to keep the babies..." he quickly corrects himself, "baby. Right?"

"Yes, and as sick as I've been the kid had better be plated in gold."

He chuckles, "I'd like to talk to you about something. Something that I should have told you at the last appointment, but wouldn't have mattered had you chosen to abort. The other reason that I didn't want to mention it because after the age of 45 the likelihood of miscarriage jumps to 50%."

"Is something wrong?"

"I think that it's better that I show you, than tell you," he answers.

"Ok," she agrees hesitantly.

After work she had run home and changed into something more comfortable than a couture dress, and super high, high heels. This outfit was quickly replaced with a simple–yet elegant top, and a pair of slacks. The super high, high heels traded for much lower heels.

She rolls up her shirt, and watches as the doctor squirts blue-green gel on her abdomen. He moves the machine closer. She watches the screen as he applies the wand to her stomach. She listens to the heartbeat for a moment. He then moves the probe and the picture on the screen changes. Wilhelmina's brow quickly furrow as she squints to see the monitor better. She points to the image on the screen, "What is that?" she asks.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," he answers.

"I wasn't imagining things," she adds.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. What were you going to say?"

"You're carrying twins."

She stares at the screen and a sense of numbness overcomes her. This is quickly followed by a sense of shock, disbelief, and anger.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're carrying twins."

"You're joking right?"

"I assure that I'm not.

"Oh," she swallows hard.

"Carrying twins increases the risks of this pregnancy greatly. The chances of premature birth, and low birth weight skyrocket."

Wilhelmina says nothing.

"If you choose to continue with this pregnancy I'd strongly suggest an amniocentesis."

Her maternal instincts quickly kick into overdrive. "I'll do whatever I have to," she answers.

"You have a very demanding job, don't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"If anything happens, if there is even one complication I will put you on bedrest."

"Of course."

"You've got to get lots of rest. And you've got to start putting on weight."

"That's going to be hard to do considering I can't keep anything down."

"Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Religiously," she answers.

"Good."

"Isn't there something that can be done for the morning sickness?"

"There's not much that I can do," he tells her.

"So I just have to wait it out?"

"Pretty much."

"So for your next appointment we should schedule an amniocentesis."

"Can we just do it today?"

The doctor looks at his watch.

"Give me about ten minutes to twenty minutes and I'll come back to do it. While I'm gone I'll have the nurse come in and discuss the procedure with you."

"Ok," she agrees.

After the procedure she heads home. She stops off and grabs a little bite to eat, and takes it home with her. Before she makes it home she suddenly gets the overwhelming desire to eat peppermint ice cream. She encounters it in the first places she stops off to look. When she gets home the chicken and rice gets tossed on the counter without a second thought. She grabs a bowl out of the cabinet and scoops out some ice cream. She puts the rest of the container in the freezer. She stands at the island and slowly eats the ice cream. When she's done she rinses out the bowl and sticks it in the dishwasher.

She heads into her closet to go through some of her clothes. She studies her closet full of clothing and comes to the conclusion that it would be easier to buy new than have any more of it tailored. She grabs her bag and heads to a few stores. She gets a few things. As she walks past a window a pair of shoes catches her eyes. She marvels at the crocs, yearning for the ugly, yet sensible, and most importantly, comfortable shoes. She walks past the window and goes to the car.

When she returns home the first thing she does is ditch her high heels. She takes her new purchases and hangs them up in the closet. She goes into the bathroom and turns on the bathtub. She grabs a couple of magazines, and climbs into the tub. She pulls her hair into a clip and adds some bubbles. She reads as she soaks. She flips the page of the magazine. The ad is for maternity clothes. And that's when she makes the realization that for once she doesn't feel nauseous. She excitement is short lived. As she nears the end of the magazine, the unopened sample of perfume on page 112, the nauseous feeling quickly returns. She tosses the magazine across the bathroom.

Later in the week she's in her office on the phone talking to an important client when her cell phone rings. She takes a look at the number and decides to answer.

"I'm sorry Helena, but my other line is ringing. It's a very important call and I'm going to have to take it."

"I understand."

"I'll call you back," she promises.

"Goodbye Wilhelmina," the client hangs up.

Wilhelmina hangs up one phone, and instantly answers the other.

"Hello?" she answers.

"This is Doctor Grant."

"I've been expecting your call."

"I've got the results of your amniocentesis."

Marc comes into the office.

"Daniel needs you," Marc warns.

"Marc I'm on a very important phone call. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Will do," Marc agrees.

Wilhelmina talks into the phone, "I'm sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"I've got the results of your amniocentesis."

"Should I make an appointment to see you to discuss them?"

"No we can discuss them over the phone."

"Great."

"Everything came back perfectly normal. We didn't detect any genetic defects."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, they appear to be perfectly healthy."

"Wonderful."

"The amniocentesis is also a way to determine gender."

"So you know what they are?"

"Yes, and I can tell you, if you'd like."

She takes a second to think, "I don't think I want to know."

"Ok, but if you change your mind just let me know."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye," he hangs up.


	7. Unpredictable

Daniel sticks his head into Wilhelmina's office.

"Wilhelmina?"

"Yes?"

"Are you up for lunch?"

"Sure," she lies, "Why?"

"I've got some things that I want to discuss with you, and I thought that it'd be nice to do it over lunch."

"You're not firing me, are you?"

"No, of course not," he promises.

"Ok, then let's go," she grabs her things and leaves her office with him.

They get seated immediately upon their arrival at the restaurant. Daniel orders a bottle of wine. The waiter brings the bottle, and asks for their orders. They each order, and Daniel cracks open the bottle. He pours some into his glass first, and then into Wilhelmina's. Wilhelmina smiles graciously, but takes a drink of water when he's not looking.

"So what do you want to discuss?"

"Well of course you know that we have the wedding issue coming up."

"It's not for another month," she reminds him.

"I know, and I think that we've got some really great ideas floating around for it."

"Yes I've heard some of them. They aren't bad," she admits.

"And among our team of brilliant people not a single one of them has an idea for the next issue."

"The upcoming issue?" she clarifies.

"Yes, the upcoming issue."

"It's coming up very quickly," she points out.

"I know. So we have to come up with something."

"You and I?" she questions.

"No one else seems to want to."

"I see."

"We need to do something different."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm tired of doing the same thing that everyone else does."

"What are you suggesting that we do?"

"I don't know. It just needs to be something different. We should do an angle of fashion that other publications neglect."

She thinks about it, and she can only come up with one idea. Against her better judgement she decides to share, "What about pregnancy," she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Maternity clothes have come a long way."

"I wouldn't know. That's one area of fashion that I don't pay much attention to. I've never been pregnant," he jokes.

"I have, and when I was pregnant with Nico the industry was just starting to get into maternity clothes, but they were all terrible, and I refused to wear any of them."

"And now?"

"They're not as bad, but they're all about comfort."

"Isn't that what you want when you're pregnant?"

"Sometimes, but not all of the time. There isn't much that is geared toward women in high powered jobs. Women who have to look their best everyday."

"Women like you?"

She cringes but continues with the idea, "I guess."

"I see."

The waiter brings their meals out. Daniel starts eating, discussing the idea between bites. Once he's finished eating they've decided to make it the idea for their next issue. He takes a drink, and wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"You barely touched your food," he points out.

This was the perfect opportunity to tell him. Instead she answers, "I'm just not that hungry."

He silently scrutinizes her untouched wine glass. "Are you doing ok?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"You just didn't touch your drink."

She stares the moment of truth in the face and decides to bend it a little, "There's a new study out about the benefits of not drinking, for you skin. It's really intriguing."

"So you aren't drinking at all?"

"I've decided to take a break..."

"Because of the skin thing."

"You don't know how valuable good skin is."

"I do, but you decided to stop drinking because of that?"

"Not entirely. I've done some re-evaluating in my life, and I think that it's something that I can afford to cut out, maybe not forever, but for a while."

"Good for you. I wish I had that kind of will power. I know that it's not socially acceptable to bring up a woman's weight..."

"But?"

"I've noticed that you've lost some weight."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Is it because of putting the bottle down?" he questions.

"Among other things."

"You look great."

"Thank you."

"There must be something to the study about drinking affecting skin."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're glowing."

Wilhelmina nearly chokes on her own saliva. She takes a drink of water, and then pulls herself together. "Thank you."

The waiter leaves the check. Daniel quickly pays, and they head back to Mode.

A months passes in the blink of the eye and before they know it the Pregnancy issue hits the stands. Toward the end of April Wilhelmina's morning sickness finally subsides. She makes a return to the gym, and starts eating regular meals again. And finally she begins to put back on some of the weight she's lost.

May 7th: With a week left until the Wedding issue hits the stands everyone is scrambling to get everything done. Everyone is working through their lunch, except for Wilhelmina, who is nowhere to be found.

She finds herself at yet another doctor's appointment. The doctor comes into to examine her in record time. He sits down and the first thing he says to her is, "You need to gain more weight."

"I'm trying. I can't eat anymore than I already do."

"You're still three pounds under your original weight. It's good progress, but to decrease the odds of pre-term labor you need to gain more weight."

"How much weight?"

"By week 24 in twin pregnancies we like for you to have gained somewhere around twenty four pounds."

"You're kidding right?"

"No," he answers.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Eat."

"I would have to eat around the clock to do that."

"Then eat around the clock," he answers.

She sighs.

"Let's take a look," he suggests.

She rolls up her shirt to reveal the most minuscule baby bump ever seen at 24 weeks. He squirts gel onto her abdomen and starts the sonogram. He asks her questions as he performs the procedure. "Are you feeling ok?"

"The morning sickness has finally stopped."

"Good. Any bleeding, or cramping?"

"No," she answers.

"Good," he freezes the picture on the screen. He turns the screen towards her. "There they are," he points.

"Do they look ok?"

He points to one baby, "This is baby A weighing just under a pound. And over here is baby B right at a pound."

"Is that normal?"

"It is. Surprisingly they seem to be rather unaffected by your lack of weight gain, but it's especially critical in the second and third trimester. If you make it to the third trimester."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Age, and weight gain," he answers.

"So what is my goal?"

"We like twins to make it to thirty six weeks. Which puts you at July 30th."

"Ok."

He hands her a tissue. She quickly wipes the gel off her stomach. He finishes his exam, and gives her sonogram pictures.

"I want to see you in four weeks," he tells her.

She schedules an appointment on the way out. She makes it back to Mode an hour after she left.

"Wilhelmina where have you been?" Daniel asks.

"I had an appointment."

"We need your help," he tells her desperately.


	8. Through With Love

It's ten after midnight, and Wilhelmina is fast asleep. A knock on her door brings her out of a deep sleep. She pulls on a robe, and goes to the door. She opens the door, and finds Marc standing on the other side.

"Marc it's after midnight what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

She gives him a terrible look. He pushes past her, closing the door behind him.

"Marc what do you want? I was sleeping."

"I haven't been able to figure out why you've been so weird lately."

"I haven't been acting weird," she disagrees.

"Then things started to fall into place."

"Marc what are you talking about?"

"You haven't even mentioned Connor lately."

"What's your point?"

"I don't know I just think that..."

"Marc I appreciate your concern, but it's not any of your business."

"Ok, moving on to observation number two. You haven't touched anything containing even a drop of alcohol in months."

"I told you that I quit drinking."

"Third thing, the barfing."

"That's your fault. You're cologne is repulsive."

"I've worn the same cologne as long as you've known me."

"Marc what point are you trying to make here?"

"And then Daniel was telling me about what you said about some study on drinking affecting skin, and how you were glowing."

"Is there a point in there somewhere?"

"Willie?"

"What Marc?" she snaps.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Don't be absurd. I know that we agreed to never discuss my age, but I will make an exception. Do you think at forty plus..."

"Your age is forty plus?"

"My point is do you really think that at my age I could even get pregnant?"

"It's not impossible. And all signs lead to pregnant."

"You really woke me up to confront me about this?"

"Woke you up? Since when do you go to bed this early?"

"Marc do I look pregnant?"

He studies her carefully, "When did you start wearing a robe?"

"I didn't know who was at the door."

"What's under the robe?"

She crosses her arms across her chest.

"Willie, what's under the robe?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"Take it off," he demands.

"No," she argues.

"Take it off."

"Why?"

"I want to see what's under the robe."

"I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

"Why would I be ashamed of you?"

She rolls her eyes, and unties the robe. She opens it to reveal an oversized grey t-shirt.

"Oh Willie. Really? Fruit of the loom?"

"It's not Fruit of the Loom," she assures him.

"It's a men's t-shirt."

"So?"

"Since when do you wear a t-shirt to bed?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Willie?"

"What?"

"What's going on? Are you pregnant?"

She says nothing, she just starts crying. A tear rolls down her cheek.

"Willie are you crying?"

"Don't be foolish Marc," she quickly wipes away the tear, "It's just allergies."

"Oh Willie," he hugs her.

She doesn't push him away. After a few moments he lets go of her. "Either you're pregnant or you have a seriously large parasite, because something in there just moved."

She lifts up the shirt to reveal a pair of supershort boxers underneath, and a bare stomach. He looks at it. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to keep it?"

"It's too late not to," she answers him.

"What do you mean it's too late? You're not that big," he responds.

She lets go of the t-shirt. "That's because I was so sick. I lost a lot of weight."

"So how far along are you?"

"Twenty four weeks."

He thinks for a second, "There's no way. Willie that's six months."

"Yes Marc I know that."

"Are you trying to hide it?"

"No. I'm not trying. My doctor told me that I need to eat more. I'm supposed to have gained twenty four pounds by now."

"That seems like a lot," he answers, "Aren't you only supposed to gain thirty the whole time?"

"No, more like fifty."

"Fifty? That can't be right. You're doctor is a quack. Why would you have to gain fifty pounds for one baby?"

"Not for one baby," she replies.

"What?"

"That's for two."

"So why are you using that number? To be on the safe side to make sure that your one is big enough? Willie if you gain that much weight it's going to weigh like twenty five pounds when it's born. Do you know what it is yet?"

"No I don't know what they are. I decided not to find out."

"They?"

"Marc there are two of them. I'm having twins."

He takes another look at her, "You're not trying to hide this?"

"No."

"Because as thin as you are, it kind of seems like you are."

"Marc in order to gain as much weight as they want me to I'd have to eat around the clock."

"When are you planning on telling everyone?"

"Not until I have to."

"Are you in denial?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"I can't believe that you're pregnant."

"And you think that I can?"

"Wait, does Connor know?"

"I told him that I was pregnant."

"But?"

"I lied to him."

"You lied about being pregnant?"

"No. I told him that I wasn't pregnant anymore."

"Why? You love him."

"I don't know Marc. Even if he knows, it doesn't change anything. I'm going to have to do this on my own."

"You'll have nannies."

"I don't want nannies. I want to do this on my own. I don't want to repeat the mistakes that I've already made."

"You know how I feel about the truth, I love your schemes, but I think you should tell Daniel the truth."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"I can't. I need this job."

"And what are you going to tell him when you go into labor?"

"I'll figure something out."


	9. Heartless

"Just tell Daniel that you're pregnant."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because then I have to tell him everything."

"Why?"

"You don't think he's going to wonder how I got pregnant?"

"I think that he knows where babies come from."

"You know that's not what I meant. Don't you think he's going to wonder who got me pregnant?"

"You could tell him that it was a sperm donor."

"You don't think he would question that?"

"Why would he?"

"Because I didn't carry William."

"He wasn't yours."

"Not the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that if I didn't carry one baby myself, why would I carry twins? It's extremely risky. It would be better if I weren't carrying them."

"So what's the plan?"

"What plan? Marc there is no plan."

"How did you get pregnant anyway? I thought that you had a hostile womb."

"Apparently not as hostile as previously thought."

"When the doctor did the egg retrieval for William didn't he say that he'd be lucky to get one viable egg?"

"Uh huh."

"But you're having twins."

"Apparently science doesn't know everything."

"You didn't use any protection?"

"No. I didn't think that I needed to. Obviously I was very wrong."

"So are you happy about this?" he questions.

"I don't know."

"How are you going to stay on track at Mode if you're staying up all night with two crying babies?"

"I guess that my career will have to go on the back burner."

Marc gasps, "You did not just say that."

"Can we take this into the kitchen?" she asks.

"Sure, I guess. Why?"

"I'm starving."

"You are eating for three."

She pulls out a container of ice cream and a spoon.

"What are you eating?"

"Ice cream."

"You're eating ice cream?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No... I'm just surprised."

"Why?"

"You never eat ice cream."

"Now I eat whatever I want."

"Must be nice."

"It's not."

"Why not?"

"Because all I ever do is eat. I wake up in the middle of the night hungry."

"You know Daniel was right."

"About what?"

"You're glowing."

She rolls her eyes.

"You really don't have a plan?"

"Marc I don't even know where to start. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my mind around being pregnant."

"Willie are you ok?"

She takes a bite of ice cream and just looks at him. She tosses the spoon in the sink, and returns the carton of ice cream to the freezer.

"I don't know. I thought that I had things figured out. I was so happy being back at Mode, being with Connor."

"And now?"

"The second I found out something changed. I don't know why, but suddenly I didn't want to be as horrible and vindictive."

"What is this really about?"

"Something Nico said to me," she admits.

"About what?"

"How I sent her away because I was more concerned with my career than I ever was with her."

"You can't listen to her."

"But Marc, she's right."

"So what?"

"So I don't want to make the same mistake this time."

"You career is so important to you. And if you give up on your career how are you going to provide for these babies?"

"I'll find a way. I feel like I was given a second chance. A chance to do things right. I don't want to have a team of nannies, and send them off to boarding school at four or five."

"Does your heart hurt?" he asks.

"What?"

"I think that it grew three sizes," he tells her believing that she won't get the reference.

"Marc I am not the Grinch, contrary to popular belief."

"I didn't say that you were."

"You certainly implied it."

"You know that you have to tell Daniel."

"I will, when I'm ready."

"When will that be?"

"At the most eighteen years," she jokes.

"You can't keep it hidden that long."

"You know that the press is going to have a field day when they find out that you've given birth."

"How would they find out?"

"Are you planning on giving birth in your bathtub?"

"No."

"And never, ever, ever leaving home with them?"

"No."

"Then the press will find out. Ten seconds after you give birth some nurse will run and call Suzuki St. Pierre."

"It had better not be you."

"It will take me at least an hour. Speaking of giving birth, are you planning on going to the hospital alone?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you think that I'd miss the birth of your spawns with Connor Owens?"

"Spawns?"

"Did I say that out loud? What I meant was that I wouldn't dream of missing the birth of your gorgeous precious angels."

"Who said you were invited?"

"Whose hand are you planning on crushing?"

"You would do that for me?"

"You know that I would."

"That's so thoughtful of you Marc, but hopefully there will be very little pain involved."

"Isn't there usually pain involved?"

"In natural childbirth. I'm going to have lots to drugs."

"Good. So how are you going to hide being pregnant until you're ready to tell Daniel?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that you could take care of that."

"What would you do without me?"


	10. One Wish

Over the next few weeks Wilhelmina does her best to gain weight. This doesn't go unnoticed. Luckily, having her reputation proceed her keeps anyone from asking her about it.

June 3rd: It's the middle of the day. Wilhelmina is standing over a desk going over proofs with Daniel. As she stares at what seems like the 900th proof she realizes that she's having a contraction. She finishes going through proofs, and dismisses herself. She grabs her things and calls her doctor. He meets her at the hospital.

He quickly examines her, and hooks her up to fetal heart monitors. He orders the nurse to administer something to stop the contractions, and a steroid to help the babies lungs mature if delivery is to occur.

"I can't deliver now. It's way too early. I'm supposed to have another two months."

"The contractions are rather mild. Your cervix isn't ready for delivery."

"What's that mean?"

"The drugs should stop the contractions. We're going to keep you for twenty-four hours to monitor you."

"Ok," she agrees.

She calls Marc, who joins her at the hospital after her I.V. has been started.

"How are you?" he asks.

She tries to keep it together, but is completely unsuccessful. "They have to stop the contractions. It's way too early."

He takes a seat next to her bed. "I'm sure that they're going to take care of it. Just think of this as a mini-vacation."

"How can I do that? Vacations are supposed to be calm and relaxing, this is neither."

"Then think of it as a dry run."

"Marc I don't have anything ready. They can't come now."

"Don't stress out about this. Let's think about something else."

"Like what?"

"Why don't we make a list?"

"A list of what?"

"Of everything that they need."

She goes through the mental list in her head. "It would be so much easier if I knew what they were."

"You don't know?"

"No. I decided not to find out."

"Can't you ask the doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Are they identical, or fraternal?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"No," she answers.

"Have you thought of any names?"

She starts crying.

"Willie why are you crying? It's going to be ok."

Her cheeks sting as the tears roll down them. She wipes some them away. "Look at me I'm a mess. I'm not ready to have these babies. I don't have anything for them. I don't have a crib. I don't even have a diaper."

"You've got time. Things are going to work out."

"Marc they don't even have names. I haven't even started to think of names."

"Some babies don't have names until after they're born."

"Nico was named before she was even a twinkle in my eye."

"What do you mean?"

"That's what I always wanted to name my daughter."

"What if she had been a boy?"

"I never had a boy name picked out. What if one of these babies is a boy? What if both of them are boys? What am I going to name them?"

"Prince William the first, and Prince William the second," he jokes. In the next breath he suggests,"You should probably call Daniel and tell him that you aren't going to be in tomorrow."

She gives him a look. He corrects himself, "I should probably give Daniel a call and let him know that you aren't going to be in tomorrow."

"Don't bother."

"Don't bother? I assume that you'd like a job to go back to."

"Marc I don't give a damn anymore. I'm tired of it all. I'm sick of having to be so conniving to get to the top. I've spent so long trying to get somewhere, and look where I am. I am where I was when I started."

"Willie why are you so willing to sacrifice everything for these babies?"

"Because I don't deserve them. If they were born now it would serve me right. I don't deserve a second chance. My whole life I've been so selfish. My own daughter spent her entire existence trying to get my attention. She faked a murder to get my attention. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that you have failed your child? That the one job that was supposed to be easiest was your biggest failure."

"You can't just walk away."

"Why not?"

"You need money."

"Not right now."

"So what are you going to do? Are you just going to quit? Because that sure is hell is the Wilhelmina Slater that I know."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. All I know is that I have to do everything in my power to make sure that these babies come into this world healthy."

"What if the doctor puts you on bedrest."

"Then I'll go on bedrest."

"You're willing to give up everything? For a baby? I just don't understand."

"For my baby, my child, my children. I sacrificed nothing for Nico. This time I'll sacrifice everything if I have to."

"But why?"

"I was young when I had Nico. I wasn't ready to be a parent. I didn't even know how to be a parent. From the moment she came home from the hospital she had nannies taking care of her. I never made a connection to her. She was a cool accessory, and great for publicity. I was power hungry, and didn't sacrifice anything for her. She didn't deserve it."

"She's a handful."

"And that's my fault. She's actually turned out pretty well considering."

"Let me call Daniel," he begs.

"Ok," she agrees.

As he dials he adds, "For the record I think that Marc would make a great name if you had a boy."

"Like that's ever going to happen."

"It was worth a try."

The contractions stop, and the doctor releases her the following day. Luckily he doesn't place her on bedrest. Marc takes her home.

"Tell me how can you be comfortable in those shoes?" he asks as they enter her apartment.

"I'm not."

"So why are you wearing them?"

"I've always worn them."

"I think people would understand if you didn't."

"Beauty is pain."

He stares at her chest.

"Marc what is wrong with you?" she asks once she catches him.

"I'm sorry. They're just so big."

She looks down. "I know," she admits.

"Bigger than usual."

"I'm completely aware."

"So what are you going to tell Daniel?"

"About what?"

"About why you weren't at work yesterday."

"I thought that you already came up with an excuse."

"I just said that you had a personal issue that you had to deal with, he's going to want more than that. After all in '04 when you had the flu and a fever of a hundred and three you went to work."

"I got sent home."

"He's going to be suspicious."

"I'll think of something," she assures him.

When she gets to work on Monday she goes straight to Daniel's office. She shuts the door behind her.

"Daniel can I talk to you?"

"Not necessary. I already know."

"You do?"

He looks at her and then clears his throat, "Yeah I know about the twins," he answers.

"You do?" she answers in alarm.

He casts his glance to her enlarged assets, "Yeah the news about the girls was a hot topic this morning."

"The girls?"

"Wilhelmina you don't have to be so coy about it. Everyone knows that you got a boob job."

"Oh," she looks at him in confusion.

"Suzuki St. Pierre spent a solid five minutes on it this morning."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I don't know why you were being so secretive about it. More women should have it done."

"So we're good?"

"I wish you had told me before hand, but I understand."


	11. Find A Way

Wilhelmina returns to her office. She calls Marc in.

"Close the door behind you," she demands.

He shuts the door and then moves towards her desk.

"Do you need something your highness?" he questions.

"Have a seat."

"Is something wrong?"

"I want to discuss something with you."

"Ok. What's going on?"

"I had the strangest conversation with Daniel this morning."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. He was disappointed that I didn't tell him about my boob job."

"As was the rest of the world."

"Were you responsible for that?"

"You just seemed like you needed a little extra time, so I thought I would do what I could to help."

"I knew there was a reason that I keep you around."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you can go."

"Go? Where would I go?"

"Go do what you're best at."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go spread it around," she tells him, "You have my permission."

"That means so much to me. I've already talked to half of the office, but your blessing means so much."

"Nice work by the way," she applauds him as he scampers out the door.

He makes his way to Betty's desk.

"Did you hear about Wilhelmina?"

"What about her?"

"She was on the news this morning."

"I didn't watch any news this morning Marc."

"So then you didn't hear?"

"No. What did she do now?"

"If she knew that I told you she'd kill me, but she got a boob job. She didn't want anyone to know, but it sort of blew up in her face."

"She got a boob job? Why?"

"I don't know. I think that she's secretly always wanted one, but she just never had the guts to get one."

"I always thought that they were fake anyway."

"I assure you that they aren't... that they weren't."

"That is so crazy."

"I know, right?"

"Marc!" Wilhelmina barks.

"Coming Willie," he leaves Betty's desk.

After Marc walks away from Betty's desk Amanda scurries up.

"So did you hear about Wilhelmina's boob job?"

"Yeah that's what Marc was just telling me about."

"I'm not really surprised, I mean she had to do something."

"What are you talking about?"

"To cover up the fact that she's getting fat."

"She's not getting fat."

"Did you notice when she lost all of that weight?"

"Yeah, she looked really good."

"Well now she's gained it back, plus some."

"Why do you think that?"

"For someone who works at a fashion magazine you don't pay very much attention to people's fashion."

"What did I miss exactly?"

"The pants."

"Pants? What pants?"

"Betty in the time that you've worked here have you ever seen Wilhelmina wear pants?"

"She wore pants last week. Honestly I don't know why she doesn't wear them more often. We all know that she wears the pants in all of her relationships."

"But up until recently have you ever seen Wilhelmina wear pants?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, "I can't ever remember her wearing pants."

"Exactly."

"So what's your point?"

"There is something going on with her."

"I thought that we decided she got a boob job."

"Something more than that. She's been so weird. Maybe it has to do with Connor."

"Why do you think that?"

"Betty honestly, don't you know anything? Wilhelmina was banging Connor in the Bahamas."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's so obvious. I'm guessing that there's trouble in Paradise."

"Do you think that Wilhelmina was scamming Daniel into believing that she'd help him get back the money?"

"No I'm sure that was the plan Betty. She needed her job back, but she had to give Daniel something that he wanted first."

"You're totally right."

Daniel goes into Wilhelmina's office.

"Did you get your dress for the benefit tonight?"

"What dress?"

"Marc didn't you have them send over her dress?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, of course I did. Maybe they sent it to the closet."

"Go check, if they didn't send it, I'll get another dress."

"Ok," Marc agrees.

Daniel leaves Wilhemina and Marc alone.

"Did the dress come or not Marc?" she asks once Daniel is out of earshot.

"Yes they came."

"They came?"

"I had them send over a few."

"Why?" she questions.

"Because given the current circumstances I wasn't entirely sure what size dress you would need."

"What size did you order?"

"That's not important. Let me go them, and you can try them on."

"Hurry up," she barks.

He goes down to the closet and grabs the rack of dresses. He returns to Wilhelmina's office with them. He pulls a red one off the rack. "Let's try this one."

"Marc I am not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"It's hideous."

"Ok," he puts the red dress back, and pulls out a fluffy blue one, "What about this one?"

"You're joking right? It's going to make me look like a great big blueberry."

"You can't be so picky," he tells her sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Don't they make a dress bigger than a size four?"

"Of course they do."

"That isn't hideous?"

"There are plenty of really great size sixes."

"So why are all of these dresses so hideous?"

He bites his lip and pulls out a black dress. "Here try this one."

"It's so plain."

"Just try it," he demands.

She snatches the dress from his hands and pulls the curtain. She slips into the dress only to find that she can't breath.

"Let me see," he begs.

"No," she answers.

He rolls his eyes, and pulls back the curtain.

"It looks fine."

"Marc I can't breath."

"Why do you need to breath?"

"It's not even zipped," she answers.

"Let me see."

She turns around. "Ok take it off. I need to see what we're working with."

"No," she disagrees.

"I can work magic, but only if you let me see."

She groans, and takes the dress off. "Did you lock the door?" she asks. He goes to the door and double checks, "Yes it's locked."

"Good. I wouldn't want anyone to come in here and see me."

"Why? You're Wilhelmina Slater. You're perfect."

"I don't want anyone to know."

"Don't you think that it's time to tell Daniel?"

"No. I'm not ready."

"You don't have much time to get ready."

"I know that. I still don't have anything ready for them."

As Marc studies her she fidgets. "Wilhelmina why are you so uncomfortable?"

"I'm huge," she answers.

"You're not that big."

"I was never this big with Nico, but then again I barely ate when I was pregnant with her."

"So what are you at now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Weight-wise?"

"Plus twenty," she cringes as the words come out of her mouth.

"Willie I don't know if we can pull this off."

"You have to."

"I'm going to go make some phone calls," he tells her as he puts the dress back on the rack.

She puts her clothes back on, and he takes the rack back to the closet. Marc finally finds a royal blue dress that hides Wilhelmina's 'problem area'. Wilhelmina ends up heading home early, not wanting to risk being found out.


	12. Change Your Mind

The next morning Hilda, Justin, Betty, and Ignacio are in the kitchen watching T.V. during breakfast. Suzuki St. Pierre starts going over the previous night's benefit. Finally they get to Wilhelmina.

"I thought that yesterday he said she got breast implants."

"She did," Betty answers.

"No. Those are not implants."

"Hilda, I've seen them, they're huge."

"Justin pause it."

"What for?" he questions.

"Just do it," Hilda demands.

Justin pauses the T.V.

"Those are real. I promise you."

"If they're real why did they suddenly get so big?"

Hilda studies the picture carefully, "Betty why didn't you mention that Wilhelmina the witch is pregnant?"

"Probably, because she's not," Betty argues.

"Betty trust me. This is something that I know a little more about than you do. She's definitely pregnant."

"She's like three hundred years old."

"She's not that old."

"Hilda I don't think she can have anymore kids. She had to use a surrogate for William."

"Had to? Maybe she just didn't want to stop boozing long enough to carry him herself."

"Boozing," Betty says as she runs out of the room.

"Betty where are you going?"

"I've got to get to work," she answers.

She gets to work early. The only other person in the office is Wilhelmina. She hurries into Wilhelmina's office.

"What are you doing here so early Betty?"

"I thought that I would talk to you before everyone else shows up."

"Talk to me about what?"

"Your boobs."

"Really? Betty I thought that you were above that."

"I know that you didn't get a boob job. I takes longer to recover than a day."

"What can I say? I'm a miraculously quick healer."

"Cut the crap. I know that they're real."

"Why are you so convinced that they're real?"

She changes the subject, "Have you seen the picture from last night?"

"No have you?"

"Just saw them on T.V. this morning."

"How did I look?"

"The dress was nice. What size are you wearing now?"

"I beg your pardon."

"You certainly aren't a size four anymore."

"Maybe not," she relents.

"You would think since you've stopped drinking you'd lose weight instead of gain it."

"You'd think," she agrees.

"Why did you stop drinking anyway?"

"I..."

Betty cuts her off, "Why do you have to lie about everything? Why can't you ever just be honest?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"Keeping what a secret?"

"You're pregnant," Betty answers.

"Don't be absurd."

"I'm not. I know what your alias is. I did some checking and on the day that you supposedly had a boob job your alias was on an O.B. floor in a hospital."

"Someone else must have the same name."

"Or you've been playing everyone since you got back here. You've been with Connor the whole time. You know that Daniel isn't smart enough to figure out your motives. He should know by know that you always have your cake, and eat it too. So what's your plan? Have the baby, and run off with Connor and all of the Meade fortune?"

"Betty I don't have a plan. And I haven't even seen Connor lately."

"But you were using Daniel?"

"Of course. He's such an easy target Betty. There's not anything you can do about it now. We have equal votes."

"That's fine. I guess I just don't understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know that you're pregnant. How far along are you anyway?"

"I didn't want anyone to know because I'm scared," she admits.

"You aren't afraid of anything."

"Yes I am."

"So how far along are you?"

"Twenty eight weeks."

"Does anyone know?"

"Marc knows."

"Are you trying to use this as leverage?"

"No, Betty. I'm just trying to figure things out. I don't know how to tell Daniel."

"I'll tell him."

"You can't. I'll tell him."

"When?"

"Soon. I'm just not ready yet."

"Why should I believe anything you're saying?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth."

"So then tell me the truth about Connor. Why haven't you seen him in months? Did you double cross you?"

"Betty you wouldn't understand."

"Make me understand."

"I love them more," she admits.

"Love who more?"

"The twins," she answers.

"Your boobs? You love your boobs more than you love Connor?"

"No Betty, not my boobs. I'm having twins."

"Oh. How are you going to handle twins?"

"I don't know."

"I think that it's time you're honest with Daniel."

"Why? So I can give him a reason to fire me? I need this job."

"Daniel's more understanding than you are."

"He would do anything to see me out on my ass."

"He's not like that."

"Trust me, he is."

Marc comes into the office. "Betty what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing. I was just asking Wilhelmina what she thought of my dress from last night. It was pretty plain... not really my taste."

"Actually Betty, I thought it looked great. Much better than the frumpy frocks you usually wears," she answers honestly.

"Yeah I was surprised too," Marc admits, "You looked good."

"Well thank you," she leaves Wilhelmina's office.

Marc eyes Wilhelmina carefully. "What was that really about?" Marc questions.

"It was just Betty being Betty."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, nothing," she answers.

"Willie I'm bored."

"That's great Marc."

"You don't have to be so insensitive about it."

"I'm not. I have something for you to do."

"What?" he asks as he sits down across the desk from her.

She hands him a list and her credit card. "Shopping?"

"You're going to hate it," she warns.

"Why?"

"Read the list," she answers.

He skims through the list. "Really Willie? You don't want to pick this stuff out yourself?"

"No," she answers.

"Did you find out what they are?"

"No would that help you?"

"Immensely," he answers.

She dials her doctor. "Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Grant this is Wilhelmina."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great. My assistant would like to talk to you for a moment."

"Sure," he agrees.

He holds her hand over the phone. "Marc I don't want to know. Can you keep it a secret?"

"Of course," he answers.

She hands him the phone. He talks to the doctor for approximately thirty seconds and then hangs up.

"So does that make it any easier?"

"Much," he answers.

"I don't want to know."

"Where do you want me to put everything?"

"Take it to the apartment."

"And do what with it?"

"Put it in the nursery."

"Do you actually have one?"

"Yes. The painters finished up the day before yesterday, so everything should be dry."

"Ok," he nods.

"Marc?"

"Yes, Willie?"

"Do the list in order."

"Why?"

"Just do it," she answers.

"Fine," he agrees.

"Oh and lock the nursery door once you get everything in."

"Do you have a key?"

She pulls out a key ring with two keys on it, and hands it to him, "No you do," she answers.


	13. Over My Head

Marc spends the whole day shopping. When Wilhelmina gets home she finds boxes all over the apartment.

"Marc?" she yells.

"One minute," he yells back. He leaves the nursery and locks the door behind him. He meets Wilhelmina in the living room.

"What is this?" she questions pointing to the stack of boxes.

"I'll get it on my way out," he answers.

"Are you done?"

"Pretty much."

"What do you have left?"

"I just have to finish organizing."

"But you got everything?"

"Yes," he answers, "Everything is ready to go."

"Good."

"I figured that since you don't want to know the sex that I'd go ahead and get their things ready for the hospital. I went ahead and chose several outfits that will be appropriate for bringing them home in. Do you want me to call and set up a photo shoot? Or do you want me to wait until after they're born?"

"Neither," she answers.

"Neither?"

"There will be no photo shoot."

"Why not?"

"There will be no published photos of them," she answers.

"Willie I understand that you're trying to protect them, but people are psycho. I think that it's better to have a photo shoot so that you aren't followed around by people wanting to get a look at them. If you do the photo shoot you get to be in control. Just do one, when they're babies."

"You make a good point."

"So did you come up with names for them yet?"

"No."

"I was thinking you could name one Prada, and one Armani, those are both gender neutral names," he jokes.

"I do like the name Armani."

"Really?"

"For a middle name, not a first name," she clarifies.

"I got you a present," he tells her.

"What?" she eyes him suspiciously.

He hands her a bag. She pulls out the tissue paper and then reaches in for the present. She pulls out a book.

"It's a book of names."

"Thank you Marc."

"Don't thank me, thank your platinum card."

"So you got everything on the list?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

He pulls the list out of his pocket.

"Did you get everything on the back?"

"There was stuff on the back?"

"The was one thing on the back. It's such a shame that you didn't look."

He flips the list over, "Prada loafers? Babies don't wear shoes."

"For you," she answers.

"Thanks Willie."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Why not?"

"It's a bribe," she admits.

"For what?"

"You'll see," she answers coyly.

"I'm going to take these to the dumpster. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

"Credit card is on the counter. Receipt's are in the nursery."

"Ok," she grabs the door for him as he takes the mountain of crushed boxes out of her apartment. When she gets to her room she finds a crib with green and brown bedding in it.

June quickly passes, and July brings a heat wave with it.

July 16th: Wilhelmina slips into Daniel's office while he's at lunch. She puts a letter on his desk, and returns to her office. It's about ten til four when Daniel comes into her office.

"What do you need?" she asks.

He hands her the letter, "I can't accept this," he answers.

"Why not? Not enough notice?"

"It follows standard protocol, but I won't accept it," he answers.

"Why not?"

"I don't understand why you're giving it to me. Did you get a job offer elsewhere?"

"No," she admits.

"So then why did you put a letter of resignation on my desk?"

"So that you can't fire me."

"Why would I fire you?"

"Because I withheld information from you."

"You do that all the time."

"Daniel in the Bahamas if the police hadn't showed up Connor and I were going to run away."

"What's your point?"

"I was with Connor when you agreed to let me have my job back."

"You really think that I didn't know that. Wilhelmina I know that you love Connor. I knew that you were trying to play me, but I don't care. You helped me get what I wanted. I don't care how you did it."

"You're not mad?"

"We all have to do what we can do maintain what we want. And I know how you operate."

"What are you saying?"

"I'd rather have you on my team in some capacity, than having you completely against me."

"I see."

"So if this is because of a guilty conscience I don't want it."

"It's not entirely."

"What's going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately."

"That's the other piece of information that I've been withholding from you."

"Are you sick?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Then what?"

"I've been dealing with some personal issues."

"Personal issues? What personal issues? What is really going on here Wilhelmina?"

"Sometimes we have to make decisions that aren't selfish, that are for someone else."

"I agree."

"Everything has a cost, and the cost of being with him was too high."

"I thought that you weren't with Connor anymore."

"I'm not."

"So what are you talking about, exactly?"

"I'm pregnant," she answers.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeats.

"So I wasn't imagining things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought that you were just getting fat. I figured that you must have replaced alcohol with food."

"Oh."

"So when are you due?"

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks? Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"It never really seemed to be the right time."

"It would have been nice to know."

"I apologize."

"So that's why you've been trying to hide it? You didn't want me to know?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. I don't want a media circus."

"You love media circuses."

"I've got enough on my plate right now. That's the last thing I need."

"Who are you? You are not the Wilhelmina that I know."

"I'm trying to be a better person."

"I thought that you couldn't have anymore kids."

"So did I. I was completely shocked."

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Why do I have the feeling that there is something else?"

"Because there is."

"What?"

"Do you remember when you thought I got a boob job?"

"Yes. I said something about the twins and you looked really confused."

"I was."

"Did you have a boob job?"

"No."

"So why were you so surprised?"

"Because I thought that you were talking about a different pair of twins."

"What pair of twins?"

"I'm having twins."


	14. A Moment Like This

"Well congrats."

"I would appreciate it if you could keep this between us."

"Of course. Who else knows?"

"Marc, Betty, and my doctor."

"Does Connor know?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I guess," he admits.

July 30th comes, and passes. Wilhelmina continues to work, despite feeling like a beached whale.

August 6th: Betty, Marc, Daniel, and Wilhelmina are at the office late trying to finish some things for the next issue. Marc and Betty are sitting next to each other.

"Is she ok?" Betty asks.

"I think so, why?"

"She keeps clinching her jaw, and gripping the table," Betty points out.

"No she doesn't," he disagrees.

Wilhelmina is leaning over the table next to Daniel, going through the layout. Betty elbows Marc, "See right there," she points.

"You're right."

"Marc is she in labor?"

"She would have said something."

"It's Wilhelmina I wouldn't be surprised if she gave birth in her office."

"True."

Betty speaks up, "Wilhelmina?"

"Yes Betty?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine why?"

"You don't seem fine."

"I assure you, I'm fine."

"If you say so."

The continue to work. After a few minutes Betty turns to Marc, "Do you have her bag ready?"

"Of course I do. It's in her town car."

"Why is she even here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wasn't she due last week?"

"Yes," he answers.

"You couldn't persuade her not to come to work?"

"I tried, but it didn't work."

"What if she goes into labor, and can't get to the hospital on time? Are you planning delivering them yourself?"

He looks up at Wilhelmina, "Willie it's getting late, we should probably get you home," he suggests.

"Marc, we're almost done. I'll be fine until then."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not going to give birth in the middle of the conference room," she promises.

Betty whispers to Marc, "But notice she made no promises about the elevator." Marc giggles. Wilhelmina shoots him a death glare.

Half an hour later–at fifteen til Twelve–Daniel and Wilhelmina are still finishing layout, and Marc and Betty are still sifting through proofs.

"Are all of our employees incompetent?" Daniel questions.

"All of them except those two. They are the only ones that show any kind of potential," she answers.

"We should give them raises."

"Do we have the budget to do that?"

"I'm planning on firing at least one of the people in layout."

"You'll have to hire someone new."

"I'll start them at a lower salary, that way when they aren't up to snuff we won't feel so bad."

"They deserve it."

"Yeah," he agrees. "How are you two doing down there?" Daniel asks Marc and Betty.

"Almost finished," they answers.

He looks over at Wilhelmina. "You ok?" he questions.

She purses her lips, and grips the table.

"Why is the floor sticky?" he asks looking at the floor. "What is that?"

"Amniotic fluid," she answers, "My water just broke."

"Marc, Betty you're done."

"No we're not," Betty argues.

"You are done for now. We've got to get her to the hospital."

They manage to make it to the car before any of them panic. "How long have you been in labor?" Betty quizzes.

Wilhelmina looks at her watch, "Three hours."

"Three hours?"

Marc leans up so the driver can hear him, "Step on it," he demands.

They reach the hospital in record time. Daniel and Betty choose to wait in the waiting room. Marc stays with her while they examine her.

"Are you going to give her an epidural?" Marc wonders.

"No," Dr. Grant tells him.

"Why not? Wilhelmina demands to know.

"You're at nine centimeters. The babies heart rates are steady, and they aren't in the breech position. You can start pushing."

"You want me to push? I thought that we agreed on a c-section."

"There is no reason you can't deliver them vaginally. It is a little bit riskier, but we have an O.R. prepped and ready if you need it. If either of the babies heart rates drop we'll get you a c-section."

"Ok," Wilhelmina agrees.

Marc takes a seat next to Wilhelmina. He offers her his hand.

"Wilhelmina on your next contraction I want you to push," he doctor tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

"Push," the doctor instructs.

She pushes and the doctor counts down. The nurses standby.

"So did you pick names yet?" Marc questions.

After the contraction is over she takes a deep breath and quickly answers, "No, they're nameless."

"Again," the doctor demands.

Wilhelmina nearly breaks Marc's hand. He says nothing.

"You're doing great. We've got a nice bald head. Another good push and the head will be out. And push."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, good. Head's out. One more."

12:23 A.M. August 7th: The doctor holds the baby up for them to see, "It's a boy," he announces. The baby lets out a loud cry. The doctor places the wailing infant on Wilhelmina's chest. "Welcome to the world little guy," Marc says to the baby.

12:32 A.M. August 7th: The nurse has taken the little boy over to examine him.

"One more push and you'll be done," the doctor promises her. The little girl slides into the doctor's awaiting arms. He holds her up.

"It's a girl," he announces. He places the baby on Wilhelmina's chest.

"Hi sweetheart," she greets the little girl with matted reddish, brown hair.

They whisk the babies off to the Neonatal unit to examine them. Marc stays with Wilhelmina after the doctor, and nurses leave.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she assures him.

"They're gorgeous."

"They're big."

"Will you be ok if I go talk to Betty and Daniel for a minute?"

"Yeah," she nods.

He steps out of her room and goes into the waiting room. Betty spots him first.

"Well? How much longer?" she asks.

"They already took the babies to the neonatal unit."

"Are they ok?" Daniel questions.

"Perfect, a bald little boy, and a stunning little girl."

"How is Wilhelmina?"

"Good. I think that she's still a little shocked. She was expecting a c-section."

"She didn't get one?"

"No they slid right out."

"When can we see her?"

"Now if you want," he answers.

They follow him into her private room.

"Wow!" Daniel exclaims upon seeing her.

"You look great," Betty lies.

"Don't lie to me."

"Ok, you look like you got run over by a Mack truck," Daniel admits.

"How do you feel?" Betty questions.

"Ok. I'll be better once I know that everything is ok with them."

"If you don't need us we're going to head home."

"That's fine."

"We'll be back in the morning," Betty assures her.


	15. Some Kind Of Miracle

About an hour later they bring the babies back to Wilhelmina.

"Who do you want first?" Marc asks.

"Give both of them to me," she yawns.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answers.

He carefully lifts the little boy out of his basinet. He gently places the baby in Wilhelmina's arms.

"Marc they're not going to break," she reminds him.

"I don't want to drop them, or disfigure them."

She rolls her eyes. He places the little girl in her free arm. He takes a seat in the chair next to the bed.

When Betty and Daniel arrive the next morning Marc is passed out in the chair. Wilhelmina is asleep with both babies laying on her chest sleeping soundly. She has one hand on each of their butts. They tiptoe up to her. Before they can even touch the babies Wilhelmina's eyes pop open.

"Don't," she says quietly but firmly, "they're sleeping."

"Don't babies sleep all the time?" Daniel questions.

"If you wake them up I'll have to push you out the window," she answers.

"So who's who?" Betty quizzes.

Wilhelmina taps her fingers on the butt of the baby on the left, "This is the girl, and that is the boy."

"Princess no name, and Prince no name," Marc answers as he opens his eyes.

"Can I hold one of them, just for a second?" Betty begs.

"Take her," Wilhelmina agrees.

Betty carefully takes the baby and sits down in a chair. "How big are they?" Daniel queries.

"He weighed six pounds three ounces, and she weighed six pounds one ounce."

"What about Vera?" Marc asks out of the blue.

"I'm not naming her Vera," Wilhelmina answers.

"Marc she's definitely not a Vera," Betty adds.

Daniel waits quietly. Wilhelmina sits the bed up and offers the little boy to Daniel. He carefully, and graciously takes him. "Hi little guy."

"You could just name him baldy," Marc suggests.

"He won't always be bald."

"And you can call her hairy," Marc jokes.

"She has hair?" Betty lights up, and gently removes the baby's cap. She gives Wilhelmina a questioning look.

"What Betty?"

"It's sort of red," Betty points out.

"Yes. I know."

"He needs a tough name," Daniel comments.

"Like what?" Marc goads him.

"Thor, or Harley, or Rocky."

"Rocky? Rocky is a dog's name," Marc tells him.

"So have you chosen middle names?" Betty inquires.

"I like the name Armani," Willie answers.

"For her?" Betty clarifies.

"Yes," Wilhelmina nods.

"That's pretty for a little girl."

"Yes, but she needs a first name."

"Orion. Like Orion's belt, because he's going to be a star," Daniel adds.

Wilhelmina looks at the bald little boy. "It's not a bad middle name."

"So when do you get to take them home?" Betty asks as holds the little girl.

"This afternoon."

"Do you have everything that you need?" Daniel questions.

"Yeah," she answers.

Daniel gives the little boy back to Wilhelmina. Betty reluctantly does the same.

"Marc do you want one of us to stay here so you can run home and shower?" Betty offers.

"That would be great."

"Betty I'll see you at the office. I've got to get going."

"Ok," she agrees.

Marc makes it back to the hospital in less than an hour to relieve Betty. Upon his return Betty heads off to Mode.

"Don't be mad at me," Marc pleads.

"What did you do?"

"Have you looked in your bag yet?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I've only been out of bed to pee, and take a quick shower. Why?"

"I know that you are opposed to comfort, that you always want to look your best."

"But?"

"I put a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers in your bag, just in case."

"Thank God."

"You're relieved?"

"I delivered twins less than twenty four hours ago, I'm not really in the mood to throw on a couture gown and heels."

"Willie, you know that you're not wearing any makeup," he comments.

"I took a shower while you were gone. I didn't feel like putting any on."

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

"No."

"Good because I didn't pack makeup. You didn't have a big enough bag."

"It's fine."

"What's going on with your hair?" he questions.

"It's called a ponytail Mark."

"Wow you're really dressing down huh?"

"I'm too exhausted to care what I look like."

The nurse comes by and drops off release papers. Wilhelmina heads to the bathroom to get dressed. She leaves the door cracked.

"We've got a situation in here," Marc tells her.

"What?"

"It has a wet diaper."

"So change it."

"Are you sure that you want me to do that?"

Wilhelmina slips on the t-shirt and then leaves the bathroom. She gently lays the little boy on the bed. Marc hands her a diaper and some wipes. She quickly, and carefully changes the diaper. She hands the dirty diaper to Marc.

"You're quick."

"He's a boy, you have to be quick if you don't want to get peed on."

Marc digs two outfits out, one for each baby. He hands them to Wilhelmina. She quickly dresses the little boy, and passes him off to Marc. Marc places the little boy into his basinet, and gives Wilhelmina the little girl. She puts the tiny, ruffle-y dress on the sleeping baby girl and then asks, "Can you hold her? I need to put my shoes on."

"Yeah," he take the little girl from her.

Wilhelmina finishes putting her shoes on, and then begins filling out paperwork.

"Willie, it's awake," he reveals.

"So?"

"So what I do?"

"Is she crying?"

"No."

"Then just hold her until I get this done."

"Ok."

She finishes the paperwork and lays the clipboard down. She takes the little girl from Marc. The little girl just stares up at her with big blue eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" he questions.

"Yes."

"Did you fill everything out?"

"Yes."

"You filled out both birth certificates?"

"Yes."

"And you left the first names blank?" he questions.

"No," she answers.

"You came up with something?"

"Yes."

The nurse returns to the room. She collects the paperwork, and helps them to the car. She gets in the back with the babies. She sits in the middle with one on each side. Marc sits in the front with the window between that divides the front and back down. As they start to move his curiosity overcomes him.

"So what are their names?"

She ignores him. The little girl opens her eyes and stares at her. "What are you doing Eden?" she asks in a soft voice. "Huh?" The baby yawns and closes her eyes.

"Eden? Did you say Eden?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Which one is that?"

"She is."

"Eden what?"

"Eden Armani Slater," Wilhelmina coos.

"What about the little bald man back there?"

She turns to look at the sleeping little boy. "Colt Orion," she whispers. The bald little boy opens his eyes briefly. "Do you like that name?" she asks the lethargic infant.


	16. They Really Don't Know

The following morning Marc arrives at Wilhelmina's just after eight. He finds her sitting in a rocking chair in her bedroom holding Colt.

"What are you doing?" he questions.

"Holding him," she yawns.

"You should be sleeping," he tells her.

"I know."

"He's sleeping, put him down."

She ignores him and watches Colt as he sleeps. She pets his cheek, and traces his lips.

"Where is hairy?"

"I just put Eden down," she answers. Marc goes over to the crib and peers in at the sleeping angel inside.

"They're so quiet," he comments.

She gets out of the rocking chair, and goes over to the crib. She places Colt next to Eden.

"I know it's great," she smiles.

"Are you doing ok? Do you need anything?"

"No. They've been fed, and changed, so we're set."

"Are you doing ok with them?"

"I'm fine. I can handle this. I know that everyone thinks that I eat the souls of little children for breakfast, but I don't. I can handle taking care of my own children."

"How's the feeding going?"

"Fine," she answers.

"I still can't believe that you decided to breast-feed. There are two of them. You know that you're crazy right?"

"Do you need something or can I go to sleep now?"

"Did you watch the news this morning?"

"When would I have time to do that? After the seven o'clock feeding, and before the seven forty five diaper change?"

"Where is you laptop?"

"I don't know," she yawns, "Can't it wait?"

"No." He searches for her computer. He finally finds it in the kitchen. When he gets to her room he finds that she's standing over the crib.

"Relax, they're fine. They're sleeping."

"I'm just watching them."

"What is so fascinating about them?"

"They're so perfect."

"You've gone soft. Now sit down," he demands.

She takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He clips on a clip of Suzuki St. Pierre. "The rumor mill is in overdrive this morning. There has been a report that Mode's Wilhelmina Slater has welcomed a child. We are investigating this thoroughly. It is unclear at this time whether this is just a rumor, or if there is some truth behind the claim. We were unable to make contact with Miss Slater, but her publicist released a statement."

Wilhelmina pauses the clip, "I fired my publicist months ago."

Marc pushes play, "Her new publicist, Betty Suarez released this statement, 'Miss Slater would like to keep her personal life, and choices personal at this time.' We'll bring you all the details as they emerge."

She hands Marc the laptop.

"Your phone has been ringing off the hook all morning."

"I never head the phone ring."

"I had your home phone forwarded to my cell. I had your cell forwarded to Betty's cell, and the line in your office forwarded to Betty's desk. I didn't the phone to wake you, or the babies up."

"We can discuss our game plan later."

"Later? Why later?"

"I'm going to go back to sleep," she tells him.

"What about the babies?"

"They'll be out for at least an hour."

"What do I do if they wake up?"

"I'll wake up."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Let me sleep," she answers, "And man the phones."

"Ok," he agrees.

She drifts off to sleep for a while. The room is silent as Marc plays on his phone. He hears covers rustle, and he finds Wilhelmina waking up.

"They're fine," he tells her.

"They're awake," she answers.

"No they're not," he argues, moving over to the crib. He peers inside and finds two little babies staring up at the ceiling.

"How did you do that?"

"Mother's intuition," she answers as she reaches into the crib.

"Willie why do you even have a nursery? They've never even been in it."

"I don't know."

"They never leave your side."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Did you eat breakfast yet?" he asks.

"Who me?"

"The twins already had breakfast," he quips.

"No I haven't had breakfast yet," she responds.

"You've got to be hungry."

"I'm starving."

"What do you want?"

"Food," she answers.

"More specifically."

"Just bring me something," she tells him.

"Ok," he agrees.

He leaves the apartment and goes to get her breakfast. When he returns he puts the goodies on the counter in the kitchen. He goes into her room and finds her laying in bed with Eden laying on her chest, and Colt in her arm. He quietly watches as she cuddles them. She rubs Eden's head with one hand, and pets Colt's hand with her fingers.

"Mama bear it's time to eat."

"Bring it to me."

"When was the last time you were out of this room?"

"I went to the bathroom earlier."

"Ok, let me clarify, when was the last time that you were out of the master suite?"

"I don't know."

He lifts Eden off her chest. She sits up, and swings her feet over the edge of the bed. "I'll take her," she tells him.

"And which hand are you planning on eating with? Take her for a minute. I have an idea, since it's clear that you aren't going to let them out of your sight."

She takes the twins into the kitchen. Mark goes into the nursery and retrieves the bouncy seat. He takes it into the kitchen, and sits it on the counter of the island. He unfastens it, and motions for a baby. Wilhelmina reluctantly gives Colt to him. Marc puts Colt in the seat, and the reaches for Eden. He places her in the seat next to her brother.

"You have to fasten them in."

"Willie they're a day and a half old, I don't think that they're going anywhere. Besides I'm sure that you're going to stand there and stare at them while you eat your breakfast."

"What did you get me for breakfast?"

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got a little of everything. I got some yogurt, and some fruit. Don't be mad but I also got pancakes, french toast, sausage, bacon, croissants, and doughnuts."

"That sounds good,"she grabs a plate from the cabinet.

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"What do you want?"

"All of it," she answers.

"All of it?"

She throws a little bit of everything on her plate. She has a couple bites of everything. She eats the pancakes, and french toast without syrup. She gets into the fridge and pours a glass of milk.

"I'm surprised that you even have milk in your refrigerator."

"You may find this hard to believe but I like milk. Other people don't drink it because they're worried about their figure, but it's a small price to pay for bones that aren't going to need replaced by the time I'm fifty."

"That's so true."

Wilhelmina finishes her breakfast and puts her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Do you know how to use that?" he asks.

"Marc I may seem completely incapable when it comes to household chores, but I do know how to run a dishwasher."

"Don't you have a maid?"

"Yes."

"So why can't she do it?"

"Because it's one less thing that I have to pay her for if I do it myself."

"Oh."

She turns her attention back to the babies.

"Willie the phone has been ringing non-stop, what do you want me to tell them?"

"Get my publicist on the phone."

"You don't have a publicist."

"I do now, get her on the phone."

"Seriously? You want Betty as your publicist?"

"I need someone trustworthy, and there is no one who's more trustworthy than Betty."

"Ok," Marc dials Betty.


	17. For Herself

"Betty it's me."

"Marc my phone hasn't stopped ringing yet. I getting a call right now."

"How are things going there?"

"Daniel has lost his mind, and Amanda is trying to help me, but there are just too many calls.

"What do you mean Daniel has lost his mind?"

"He wants the next issue to be on moms."

"Moms? Is that an acronym for something?"

"No."

"So what is he going to put in an issue about that?"

"I don't know. He doesn't want to reveal anything until he talks to Wilhelmina."

"She's voting no."

Wilhelmina looks at Marc, "What am I voting no to?"

"Daniel being stupid."

"Give me the phone," she demands.

He hands her the phone.

"Ok Betty you're my eyes, and ears there, what's going on?"

"Daniel wants to do an issue on mom's."

"On what?"

"Mother's."

"Mode is a fashion magazine, not a parenting magazine."

"Apparently he has some great spin on it."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me. He wants you to be the first to hear about it."

"Oh."

"So can you come in?"

"No. I'm not coming in, send him over."

"Ok. What do you want me to tell the press?"

"You should hold a press conference."

"And tell them what?"

"I want you to creatively come up with a way to tell them as little as possible, but more than they already know."

"What should I say?"

"That it's true that I have expanded my family."

"Ok. I'll send Daniel over," she answers.

"Bye Betty," she hangs up.

Wilhelmina quickly gets dressed. She changes diapers, and puts the twins in clean clothes. Daniel arrives half an hour after she gets off the phone. Marc ushers him in to the kitchen. Where Wilhelmina is patting Colt as Eden stares at her from the comfort of the bouncy seat.

"When are you coming back to work?" Daniel questions.

"Not this week, why?"

"Things are so crazy without you."

"Of course they are."

"You look exhausted, why don't you let me take him?" he offers.

She hesitantly agrees. Daniel carefully takes baby Colt and begins to pat him. Wilhelmina throws a burp pad over his shoulder.

"What's that for?"

"Daniel you're wearing a ten thousand dollar suit, I doubt that you want baby spit up on it."

"True."

Wilhelmina lifts Eden out of the bouncy seat, and swaddles her.

"So what's your brilliant idea?" Willie interrogates.

"I want to do an issue on mom's."

"Daniel Mode is a fashion magazine, not a parenting magazine."

"I know that, but I think this issue would do record sales."

"And what makes you think that?"

"If you were on the cover. You could do a spread with the twins."

"I don't know."

Marc speaks up, "She's gotten offers from every magazine along the eastern seaboard for a cover, a spread, and an interview. And they're all willing to pay her insane amounts. Why should she be on the cover of Mode?"

"She works at Mode, and at Mode she can control everything. The photographer, the writer, the layout, what pictures make it in, and what picture goes on the cover. I know how much you like to be in control."

"I'll think about it."

"What time is it?" Daniel asks.

Marc looks at his watch, "Two past the hour," he answers.

"Turn the T.V. on. Betty's doing a press conference," Daniel reveals as he moves baby Colt from his shoulder into his arms.

Marc flips on the plasma screen.

"There she, is turn it up," Daniel insists.

"Betty is true that you are Wilhelmina Slater's publicist?"

"Yes," Betty answers.

"What can you tell us?" Suzuki St. Pierre quizzes.

"First off I would like to thank you for your patience and understanding. Secondly I would like to confirm that Miss Slater has chosen to expand her family recently. She asks for privacy, and for your understanding during this deeply personal time in her life. That's all I have for now. Thank you, for your time," Betty steps down from the podium.

The camera moves to Suzuki St. Pierre. "And with the confirmation that Miss Slater has expanded her family more questions are raised. What is meant by 'expanded her family'? Does this mean she rescued a mutt from the pound? Did she adopt a orphan from Tibet, or Cambodia? Did she have a baby via surrogate, or did she give birth to a spawn herself. If the baby is hers who is the father? More on this as the details emerge."

Marc flips off the T.V. Daniel hands Colt back to Wilhelmina. He smiles at her.

"What are you smiling at?" she growls.

"You."

"Why?"

"I just find it funny that you seem so comfortable."

"Because I have no maternal instinct?"

"No. I meant what you're wearing. I've never seen you in jeans, and your hair is just up in a clip. It's like it's no big deal."

"Daniel it's not a big deal."

"Says the queen of couture and hair products."

"Do you really think I'm going to bother doing my hair, and putting on a couture gown to change diapers? I don't know if you're aware or not, but spit up does not compliment couture, nor does it come out easily."

"Wilhelmina why don't you have a nanny?" Daniel asks.

"I don't need one."

"How do you sleep?"

"I sleep when they sleep."

"Don't they cry, and keep you awake?"

"No, they don't really cry."

"Are you sure that they're yours? I find it hard to believe that your children would be quiet."

"And hopefully they'll stay that way."

"I've got to get back to the office. When are you coming back?'

"When I'm ready," she tells him.

"If you don't have a nanny who is going to watch them while you're working?"

"Marc," she answers.

"Marc? He has a job to do you know."

"Of course."

"So you're bringing the babies to work with you?"

Marc interjects before Wilhelmina blows a fuse, "Daniel they have names."

Daniel corrects his mistake, "You're bringing Eden and Colt to work with you?"

"If that's going to be a problem I can start looking for another job."

"It's fine, I just don't know how you're going to do it."

"Where there's a Wilhelmina, there's a way," Marc jokes.


	18. Lessons Learned

Betty stops by to see Wilhelmina after work. Marc has left, and the apartment is quiet. She tiptoes through the apartment not wanting to wake anyone. She tip toes into Wilhelmina's bedroom and finds her in her bed. From the doorway she can see Wilhelmina sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs cris-crossed. She quietly enters the room. When she reaches the bed she notices that Wilhelmina has both babies laying in her lap.

"Betty you don't have to be so quiet. I hear everything," she reveals.

Betty instantly notices that something is off. She looks at Wilhelmina for a second and it becomes obvious.

"You ok?"

"Fine," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"I'm asking because it looks like you've been crying."

"I'm hormonal," she explains.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep. I'll watch them. Unlike Marc I have prior experience changing little boy diapers."

"That's not necessary."

"Have you been sleeping?"

"A little."

"A little? Aren't you supposed to sleep when they sleep?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid," she admits.

"I doubt that."

"Every time I fall asleep I see their tiny, perfect little faces."

"That's a good thing right?"

"No, because even in my sleep all I can do is think about them. In my dreams one of them stops breathing, or one starts crying, and I don't hear them."

"Wilhelmina do you trust me?"

"I do," she admits.

"Let me take them. Go to sleep. I'll take care of them."

Wilhelmina wipes a tear from her eye. "What is wrong with me? I sit around all day and just watch them."

"Why are you so afraid that something is going to happen to them?"

"I'm just waiting for God to change his mind, to realize that I don't deserve this. That I don't deserve them, that I don't deserve a second chance."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't. I haven't done anything to deserve them. I look at them and I can't help but wonder how I got so lucky. They're both healthy, and gorgeous, and perfect. They barely even cry. I've been so horrible to so many people. I've ruined other peoples lives without even blinking an eye."

"You're losing it. You need to get some sleep."

"Am I wrong?"

"About what?"

"The choices that I've made in my life?"

"You're a career woman. You will always be."

"I don't care about my career anymore."

"You don't have to give up one for the other. You can have it all."

"You can never have it all Betty, don't fool yourself."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why not?"

"Why did you give up on what you and Connor have? You love him, or at least you did. You never talk about him anymore."

"I can't use my energy feeling sorry for myself. I loved him, I probably always will, but that's not important now. I can't keep holding on to him, because it will just hold me back."

"So what changed?"

"I don't know. I wish that I did. For some reason after I found out that I was pregnant all I could think was how much I wanted this, wanted them. I thought that I'd see him again, but I realized that the reason I was with him is because he's like me. So I decided that he wasn't worth fighting for. He's selfish, vindictive, and greedy. And those used to be things that I admired. And I have to admit that he was good with William, but he isn't the kind of person I want in my life anymore. You can't change sides all of the time, and play everyone against each other for your own gain. Because when you do you find yourself alone in the end."

"So you still love him?"

"I think that part of me always will, but I can't be with him anymore. My interests are not vested in myself right now. For the rest of my life I want to do what's best for them, and nothing else."

"You've really changed. What happened?"

"I just kept thinking about Nico, and some of the things she said to me."

"Like what?"

"How I was never there for her, and I wasn't. I was never there for her when she needed me, and when I was it was at my convenience. I sent her to boarding school because I didn't want to deal with her. My childhood was the same way. I wish now, that I had done things differently. Because she was right. I told her that being away from you family builds up your armor. Do you know what she said to me later?"

"No, what?"

"I believe her exact words were, ' Is that armor so thick you can't even feel anything anymore?' I'm tired of being the cold, heartless, bitch that everyone is convinced that I am. I'm tired of pretending that I don't feel anything, and that I don't care who I hurt, because I do. I do have a heart, contrary to popular belief."

"I always knew that you did. I saw the look in your eyes when Connor walked away from you, and when William was taken away from you."

"Daniel wants me to be on the cover."

"He told me."

"I just don't know if I want to. Look at me, I'm a mess. I look horrible, I'm puffy, and I haven't worn makeup in days. My hair has taken on a life of it's own."

"You know that we can make you look like a million bucks."

"That's not the issue. I'd do the cover shoot like this. I don't even care anymore what the public thinks of me."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't want anyone to think I'm using them for publicity."

"Are you?"

"I don't even want to do the shoot."

"But?"

"If I don't they'll never leave me alone."

"So give them what they want, on your terms."

"And when the interviewer asks me who their father is what do I say?"

"What does their birth certificate say?"

"Under father I listed none."

"So that's what you tell the press."

"They won't be satisfied with that."

"Be honest. Simply say that you'd like to keep the identity a secret. It's not a crime to want to keep some things private. Your entire life isn't open to the public."

"I don't know if I know how to tell the truth anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I've spent so much of my life twisting the truth, and living in a web of lies it's hard to be honest, even with myself."

"Just think about them," she answers.

Wilhelmina stares at the sleeping infants. "They really are yours this time aren't they?"

"If they aren't there is a problem."

"They didn't get mixed up at the hospital did they?"

"No, I don't think so. They looked the same after they came back from the neonatal unit as they did when they left, minus a little slime. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking."

"I definitely gave birth to them," she answers.

"Why don't you let me have them? Wouldn't you like to get some sleep?"

"Be careful," Wilhelmina relents.

Betty takes them into the nursery. Wilhelmina attempts to go to sleep. Betty puts the babies in the crib together. She stands over the crib and studies each of them very carefully.

"Eden," she coos.

Eden's blue eyes flutter open for a second. Betty sees Wilhelmina's nose, and Connor's lips on baby Eden. She turns her glance to Colt. "You look like a little old, bald man," she says to the little boy. She amends the statement, "A little bald man with Wilhelmina's lips, and Connor's nose."


	19. Real World

Wilhelmina sleeps peacefully. When she wakes up she peers into the crib next to her bed. When she finds it empty she nearly panics. She quickly gets out of bed, and heads out of her room. She stops in the doorway of the nursery when she finds Betty patting a fussy baby. She quietly slips in behind her.

"I'll take her," she says softly.

"You scared me," Betty admits as she hands Eden to Wilhelmina. Betty moves over to the crib where Colt is laying. She looks at him.

"Colt," Betty whispers. His eyes flutter open, and she scoops him up. "Hi buddy," she smiles at him.

"Poor kid," Wilhelmina comments.

"With great hair genes he got nothing. Not even one hair," Betty responds.

"It'll grow in eventually."

"You hope."

"Betty?"

"Huh?"

"If I agree to do the cover can I ask something of you?"

"You can ask, I don't know if I'll agree," Betty answers.

"Would you do the interview?"

"Do what interview?"

"I want you to do the interview," Wilhelmina answers.

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Why me?"

"I trust you."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that if I mess it up you can end my career?"

"Very little."

"Can I ask you whatever you I want?"

"I trust your judgement."

"And you can end my career."

"Trust me," Wilhelmina begs.

Betty nods.

A week later Wilhelmina goes in for her photo shoot and interview. Betty quietly slips into her office as Wilhelmina waits on the photographer.

"Is everything ready?" Wilhelmina asks.

"Yes, we're just waiting on the photographer."

"You never told me who you chose," Wilhelmina points out.

"You trust me don't you?"

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes.

"I still can't believe you insisted on doing the shoot so late."

"I wanted everyone out of the office."

"They're going to find out," Betty reminds her.

"Yes, on my terms."

"Are they even awake?"

"No of course not. It's nine o'clock at night. They're out."

Marc comes into the office. "The photographer is here," he announces.

Wilhelmina says nothing. She looks up at Marc and Betty. Betty instantly takes a step forward.

"Why don't I take one of them so that you can get up?" she offers.

"Take her," Wilhelmina answers as Betty stands next to her.

Betty carefully takes the baby out of Wilhelmina's arms. Wilhelmina manages to get out of her chair. She follows Betty down the hall. "Willie do you want me to take him for a minute? You've been holding them for a long time. Isn't your arm asleep?"

"I lost feeling in them an hour ago," she answers.

Marc shakes his head and cautiously takes the bald, sleeping baby from her. Finally they reach their destination.

"Miles!"

"You weren't expecting me?" he questions.

"I didn't know that you were doing the shoot," she admits.

"Betty called me and asked me to shoot the cover. I didn't know that you'd be on it."

"It's not really about me."

He turns and looks at Marc and Betty. "I can see that."

Wilhelmina gets situated and then Marc and Betty hand her the pair of sleeping babies.

"What are their names?"

She looks to her right at her bald son, "His name is Colt Orion Slater."

"And what about her?" he questions.

"Eden Armani."

"Those are great names," Miles comments. "Are you ready to get started?"

"Could I get your opinion first?"

"Of course," he agrees.

"Do they look like me?"

He studies the babies carefully for a few moments, "She's got your nose, and he's got your lips. They're absolutely gorgeous."

"I certainly think so," she admits.

"So did you use a different surrogate this time?"

"The same one?"

"I didn't use a surrogate."

"You didn't?"

"No Miles, they weren't planned, they just happened."

"Why don't we do them one at a time first?" he questions.

Wilhelmina nods, and Betty swoops in to retrieve one of them. She takes Colt from Wilhelmina. Miles studies the little girl for a few moments, and then begins snapping away.

"Are they always this quiet?" he questions.

"They barely even make a peep," she admits.

"She's got gorgeous hair," he comments.

Wilhelmina examines her sleeping daughter. Her hair is brushed into a tiny bow.

"Too bad her brother doesn't have any," Marc comments.

Wilhelmina gives Marc a nasty look. Miles takes a ton of pictures and then packs up. Wilhelmina grabs her things, and quickly heads home with the twins.

The following morning she tries something new. She leaves the twins in their crib and goes to have a cup of tea. She sits the baby monitor on the counter and listens carefully. There is a knock at the door as she warms the hot water for the tea in the microwave.

She goes to the door and looks through the peephole. She opens the door and lets Daniel in.

"When are you coming back to work?"

"Not today."

"Fine, but when?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"I need you," he tells her.

"I'll come back to work when I'm ready."

"That's fine, but when will that be?"

"I don't know. You know that most maternity leaves last for six weeks."

"I can't have you gone that long."

"I probably won't take that long. As much as I adore them I can't spend much more time stuck in this apartment."

"So you're still bringing them to work?"

"What else would I do with them?"

"Hire a nanny to take care of them."

"I have expressly told you that I do not want to hire a nanny."

"I need you at the top of your game. Why don't you just hire a nanny at night? I don't blame you for wanting to take care of them yourself, but you have to sleep sometime."

"You make a valid point. I'll consider it."

He smiles foolishly over his tiny victory.


	20. Rusty Halo

"Have you spent any time away from them?" he questions.

"No," she answers.

"I have an idea."

She shoots him a look.

"Just hear me out," he begs.

"Fine," she agrees.

"Why don't I watch them?"

"When?"

"Now."

"Why?"

"You have to take care of yourself too. Go get a massage, or get your nails done. Do something for you."

"Get my nails done? Daniel I can't wear fake nails when I have two infants who use my fingers as pacifiers."

"So just get them painted."

"So they can suck nail polish down their throats?"

"So go get a massage, or a facial. Go relax."

"I could use a facial," she admits.

"So get one. I can handle them for a little while."

"Have you ever actually changed a diaper?"

"Yes I have."

"Really?"

"Yes I have changed a few diapers."

"Fine," she agrees.

"Really?"

"Yes. You can't mess up too badly. They sleep most of the time."

"Great."

"There are bottles in the fridge. You have to warm them up."

"In the microwave?"

"No," she shoots him down.

"Where?"

"The bottle warmer. It's right there," she points to the object on the counter.

"Ok."

"There is a basket of clean laundry on my bed. There are burp pads in it. And there are diapers and wipes all over the place."

"How will I know when they're hungry? They'll cry right?"

"If you starve them."

"So how will I know?"

"They'll need to be fed again at nine, and then again at eleven. On the dot."

"Ok. I can handle this."

"Maybe you should call Betty to come help you. There are two of them after all."

"I can handle it."

"I'm going to go get dressed."

"Ok," he agrees.

When she returns she's dressed with a few accessories. She hands Daniel the babies, one at a time.

"If you can't find something call me, or go look in their room."

"Ok," he agrees.

Without a word she takes Colt from him. She straps him in his swing. She then takes Eden and straps her into the bouncy seat.

"What did you do that for?"

"You're making me nervous. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"I'll call Betty."

She says nothing, she just stares at him until he pulls out his phone. He dials Betty's number.

"Hello?"

"Can you meet me at Wilhelmina's apartment."

"Why?"

"She's leaving the twins with me."

"Put her on," Betty insists.

He hands the phone to Wilhelmina, "What are you thinking? You can't leave them with him."

"Which is why you have to come over."

"I'll be there in five minutes," she promises.

"Bye," Wilhelmina hangs up.

She watches the twins intensely until Betty shows up. "Maybe I shouldn't leave," she says in the doorway.

"Go!" Daniel demands.

"Ok," she agrees.

Less than five minutes later the phone rings. "Hello?" Betty answers.

"I forgot to tell him, but they're going to need to be changed."

"Got it covered. I just changed them both. Don't worry, they're fine."

"Ok, bye," she hangs up.

"Who was it?" Daniel asks as he holds Colt.

"Wilhelmina."

"She just left."

"She called to say that they needed to be changed."

"She's so..."

"Different?"

"Yeah," he nods, "I've never seen her like this before."

"People change," Betty reminds him.

"I know, but this is a complete one-eighty for her."

"It isn't a bad thing," she points out.

"I just hope that she's really coming back."

"Mode was her first baby, she'd never abandon it."

"Do you really think that they're hers, or they're part of some intricate scheme?"

"They're hers."

"I guess I just don't understand why she's so willing to sacrifice so much for them."

"They're her second chance."

"At what?"

"They're her chance to make amends for all of the things that she's done."

"I can't afford to lose her. As much as I hate to admit it I need her at Mode."

"I know."

"But I would never dream of taking her away from her. Look at them they're..." he looks away.

"It's ok. It's ok to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You're a little bit jealous. You might be Daniel Meade but that doesn't mean that you get absolutely everything that you want."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You wish that you had this. That you had..."

"I don't envy her. I wouldn't want to have to raise to babies on my own."

"But..."

"I'd like to have a family one day."

"What's holding you back?"

"I'm afraid that I'll screw up. I didn't have the most normal family."

"If you think that a normal family exists then you're wrong."


	21. Insomnia

A weeks passes, and Wilhelmina refuses any help. Daniel stops by after work. He knocks on the door, but she doesn't answer. He enters the apartment through the unlocked door. The smell of disinfectant takes his breath away the second that he enters the apartment. He wanders past the kitchen, down the hall, toward her room. He walks into the bedroom and finds the twins asleep in their crib. He walks into the bathroom, and finds Wilhelmina in the bathtub. Her head rests on the back of the tub, and both arms dangle over the side. He bends down next to her.

"Hey," he says soflty.

She jolts forward and looks around the room. "What are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in. Where are the twins?"

"Calm down," he instructs.

"Why are you in here?"

"You were asleep," he tells her.

"I was just resting my eyes," she argues.

He touches the water to find that it's tepid. "How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know," she admits.

"Get out, go to bed."

"I'm fine."

"You need some sleep."

"I have to feed them and..."

"Now," he hands her a towel, and pulls the stopper out of the drain of the bathtub.

He leaves the room stopping at the crib. He marvels at the sleeping infants for a moment and waits on her. Several moments later she exits the bathroom.

"Sit," he demands pointing to the end of the bed.

She complies.

"When was the last time you slept through the night?"

"I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"You fell asleep in the bathtub. You could have drowned. Where would they be if that happened?"

"I'm fine," she argues through the exhaustion that attempts to pull her out of the conversation.

"No you're not. I admire the fact that you want to do this yourself, but you're only one person. There are two of them."

"I'm there mother I have to..."

He cuts her off, "You have to take care of yourself too."

"I'll be fine. Why are you so concerned any way."

"You're not of any use to them if you're dead."

"I'm fine."

"Really? You look like crap."

"I..."

"And you're being extremely nice which tells me that you're so exhausted you can't even come up with any insults for me, and that can't be good."

"I appreciate your concern but I can handle this."

"Can you? How are you going to do this when you come back to work?"

"I'll figure it out."

"No one expects you to do this on your own. It's ok to need help."

"I don't want help."

"Wilhelmina stop being so damn stubborn. You might be able to do a lot of things on your own without any help, but this isn't one of them."

"Yes it is."

"At what cost?"

"I don't want anyone else to take care of them."

"Why not?"

She stares at the crib and answers with tears in her eyes, "I just want them to love me."

"They'll love you no matter what."

"No. They won't."

"You're delirious. Go to bed."

"I can't."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Missing something."

"They're sleeping."

"I know, but I don't want to miss anything. I missed nearly every important moment of Nico's life. I don't want to repeat the same mistakes with them."

"Get some rest."

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that I won't hear them, that they'll need me and I won't hear them."

"Go to sleep. They'll be here when you wake up."

"Who is going to take care of them? You can't."

"Go to sleep," he tells her taking the twins out of their crib.

She collapses on the bed, burying her face in the pillows. Moments later she's asleep. When she wakes up she's tangled in bed clothes. She opens her eyes and stretches looking at the clock. She jumps out of bed and races into the nursery. She finds it empty. She leaves the room and wanders down the hall peeking in each room. She finds all of them empty. Finally she reaches the living room and finds Daniel. He sits on the couch holding one of the twins while the other sleeps in a basinet. He watches carefully as Colt sucks down his bottle.

"Morning," he says without looking up.

She says nothing. She stands over him reaching for her son.

"He's fine. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she admits.

"Feeling better?"

"Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"I don't think that ten hours makes up for all the sleep you haven't gotten."

"You didn't have to stay."

He puts the infant over his shoulder to burp him. "Someone has to take care of you," he reminds her.

"I can take care of myself."

"Your nanny is coming tomorrow night."

"I don't need a nanny."

"You're going to have one whether you need one or not."

"You can't make that decision."

He finishes burping Colt and holds him out to her. She quickly scoops him up, and takes a seat next to Daniel on the couch.

"When are you coming back to work?"

"Soon," she answers.

"When?"

"I don't know."

"You'll let me know when you do?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"As much as I hate to admit it I need you."

"I know. You would have been much better off if you had figured that out earlier."

Eden begins to stir. Wilhelmina jumps up. Daniel calmly gets off the couch, and lifts the baby out of the basinet. "You don't have to jump every time," he tells her.

"When did you become such an expert?"

"I'm not, but it's ok for them to cry sometimes."

"She's hungry," Wilhelmina tells him.

"No she's not. She just ate," he takes a seat on the couch with the little girl in his arm. Wilhelmina watches silently. He stares at Eden, and she stares back. "Good morning Eden. How are you doing this morning?" She yawns in response.

"You don't have to stay I can take it from here," Wilhelmina promises him.

Eden's eyes move toward Wilhelmina's voice. "Ok Eden I get it. You'll be my buddy, but you're loyalty is to your mom," Daniel stands up and carefully passes the baby off to Wilhelmina.

"Thank you," she chokes out.

"You know the issue comes out tomorrow, right?"

"I don't care," Wilhelmina admits.


	22. My All

The next morning she wakes up at a quarter til six. She wanders in the nursery.

"Good morning Miss Slater."

"When are you here until?"

"Ten," the nanny answers.

"I'm thinking about going to the gym."

"I've been doing this for fifteen years. I've taken care of two other sets of twins, and a set of triplets. They'll be perfectly fine while you're at the gym."

"Are you sure?"

"I've got your number. I'll call if I need anything."

"Ok," Wilhelmina agrees.

She makes it to the gym and back by eight thirty. She finds the nanny in the same spot that she left her. She checks on the twins, and goes to take a quick shower. She puts on make-up for the first time in a week and gets dressed. She wanders back into the nursery at nine thirty. She checks her watch, and looks at the nanny.

"You can go."

"Are you sure? You know I don't get paid by the hour," she reminds Wilhelmina.

"I know. You can go," she repeats.

The nanny leaves and Wilhelmina quickly gets the twins dressed. She puts their diaper bag together. She calls for her town car, and slips into her stilettos. She buckles them into their car seats and tosses the diaper bag over her shoulder. She opens the door and carries them out of the apartment. She sits the carseats on the floor and closes and locks the door behind her. She rides the elevator to the lobby with a carseat in each hand, a diaper bag on one shoulder, and a purse on the other. She steps out of the lobby onto the street without incident. The driver opens the door to her car and helps her in. He closes the door behind her and she fastens the twins in to the car. She pulls the blankets, that cover the carseats, down, tucking them around each baby.

She arrives at the Meade building and finds a similar scene. She gets on the elevator sighing in relief as the doors close. When the doors open people look at her, but none of them say a word. She moves past them towards her office. When she reaches the office she finds that the door isn't open like she had expected.

"Allow me," Daniel smiles as he walks up behind her. She carefully steps back, and he unlocks the door to her office. She steps in and flips on the lights for her. She sets the carseats on the chaise and uncovers the sleepy babies.

"I'm glad that you're here," he admits.

"Yeah, and now what?"

He carefully lifts baby Colt from the carseat and carries him into the corner of Wilhelmina's office and gently places the little guy in a basinet. Wilhelmina carries Eden to the basinet, and then stares at Daniel questioningly.

"I figured that they might need a place to sleep."

She says nothing.

"Come on," he begs.

"Where are we going?"

"We've got a meeting."

"I'm not going to leave them here alone."

"You don't have to."

He grabs ahold of the basinet and starts toward the door. It moves behind him.

"It has wheels."

She reluctantly follows him as he drags a basinet behind him. He stops in front of a room full of people, sitting around a table, waiting for him. He turns to her, and she nods, "I can take if from here," she answers. He lets go of the basinet, and enters the room. He takes a seat, and she takes a deep breath. She pushes the basinet in front of her as she enters the room. She looks down at her usual spot next to Daniel. Instead of having a chair next to her there is an empty spot. She maneuvers the basinet into the spot and takes a seat.

Daniel begins to drone on, and everyone begins to drift off. Wilhelmina pushes her chair away from the table and stands up. Everyone looks up at her.

"Any ideas for the issue?" she questions.

Everyone shakes their heads. "Start giving me some ideas or you won't have jobs," Wilhelmina threatens.

Betty raises her hand. "Yes Betty?"

"May I say something?"

"I thought that's why you raised your hand."

"Yes. I think that everyone is just a little bit shocked," Betty admits.

"Why?"

"Because the issue didn't come out today, and there are only a handful of people who know what's in it," she answers.

"Why didn't the issue come out today?" Wilhelmina questions.

"There was an issue with the printer. It's not coming out until tomorrow."

Wilhelmina turns to Daniel, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I sent you a text message."

She grabs her phone and makes a couple of keystrokes. She goes through her messages and the looks at him. "There is nothing in here about a delay at the printer," she answers.

"Sorry," he frowns.

She turns back toward the roomful of people.

"Well then, who's first?"

None of them make even the slightest movement.

"Start asking, or I'll start firing," she insists.

"So you really did have a baby?"

She shakes her head, "No I had two," she answers reaching into the basinet. She lifts Eden out first, for everyone to see. After a few moments she lays the baby back in the basinet, and lifts out Colt.

"What are their names?"

"Are they really yours?"

"Did you use a surrogate?"

"Who is the father?"

Wilhelmina stares at them unsure of where to start. She hears footsteps behind her. The heels stop inches behind her and someone clears their throat.

"If you want to know you'll just have to wait for the issue to come out tomorrow. That's all for now. Meeting adjourned," Claire answers.

Wilhelmina sinks into the chair in defeat. Daniel looks at her and smiles as the rest of the employees leave the room.

"Come on, we've got work to do," Claire reminds them.

They both sit perfectly still. "Daniel why don't you go talk to Betty? I heard her talking to Marc about some great idea she had for the issue."

"Ok," he agrees.

Daniel vacates his seat, and Claire takes his place. She touches Wilhelmina's hand, much to her surprise Wilhelmina doesn't recoil. Claire turns her chair towards Wilhelmina. "Stop," Claire warns.

"Stop what?"

"Just stop."

"I don't think that I want to do this," she admits.

"Do what?"

"I don't think that I want this anymore. This has been my life for such a long time, but I don't think that I want it anymore."

"That's your right, but I think it would be a mistake."

Wilhelmina looks at Claire. "You'd love to see me gone."

"As much as I would love not to have to see your face every single day, you belong here. This magazine is as much yours as it is anyone else's. You've poured as much, maybe even more blood, sweat, and tears into this place as anyone else."

"Maybe it's time for me to move on."

"Look at them."

Wilhelmina stares at the two precious babies as they sleep next to each other. "You'll regret giving all of this up for them, and you'll go crazy."

"They need me, and I..."

"You what? You're tired of fighting your way through every single day that you're here? There is no reward without risk."

"I know that."

"So what do you want?"

"I don't want to go back. I don't want to have to work six twelve hour days a week anymore. I don't want to have to make every decision. I hate it."

"Help Daniel get to the point where he can do it on his own."

"That's not going to happen overnight."

"Of course not. But in a couple of years he'll be ready, and then you can retire."

"Why is this so hard? It wasn't this hard with Nico. I barely gave a second thought about coming back to work after I had her."

"Because now you know what you're going to miss by spending every waking hour here. You know what the consequences of choosing your career over your child are. You know how it feels to not even know your own child."

"Why are you pretending to care?"

"You've done so many underhanded things to me that I don't really care how things turn out for you. They're innocent, and as much as I dislike you I know how much they need you. I also know how much you want to do things right, however twisted your reasoning may be, and I admire that," Claire answers touching the back of Wilhelmina's shoulder in reassurance.


	23. Conversations

She looks at the clock, only to realize that this is her day to sleep in, and she shouldn't have to be up at five. She rolls out of bed and wanders over to the crib. She gently removes the wriggling infant from the crib and returns to bed with him.

"You just ate," she reminds him softly.

He continues to move as she sinks back into her previous position. She carefully transfers the boy from her arm to her chest. She begins to pat him, and he calms down. She's nearly asleep when the phone rings. With one hand she holds tightly to the sleeping boy, and with the other she gropes for the phone.

"Hello?" she answers sheepishly.

"I know that it's early, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Daniel why are you calling me? I told you that the twins have a check up and I won't be in until after noon."

"I know. That's not why I'm calling."

"So why are you calling?"

"To let you know that I'm watching the outside of your building."

"Excuse me?"

"The media is outside of your building."

"The sun isn't even up yet."

"They're all waiting for you to leave."

"I'm not up yet either."

"Is your nanny there?"

"No today is her day off."

"I don't imagine that you want to go out into that with the babies."

"What do you suggest that I do?"

"I don't know. I'll call you back when I know."

"Thank you for waking me up," she answers sharply.

"I'm sorry."

She hangs up the phone, and tosses somewhere on the bed. She closes her eyes and attempts to go back to sleep. Just as her eyelids reunite Eden starts crying. Wilhelmina opens her eyes and crawls back out of bed. She lays her sleeping son back in the crib, and retrieves the wailing little girl. She pats her, and rocks her, changes her, and attempts to feed her, but nothing stops the crying.

"What is wrong with you?" she asks.

The baby continues to wail. She holds her tightly, and asks, "Please stop crying. I don't know what's wrong." She lays Eden over her shoulder and begins patting her again. The baby burps and the crying lessens, but it doesn't stop. After half an hour the unhappy little girl stops crying without any warning. Wilhelmina changes her dirty diaper and lays her back in the crib. She climbs back into her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

She wakes up later and gets ready to leave. She's just fastened the twins in their carseat when her phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers.

The party on the other end hangs up. "Jerk," she puts the phone in her bag. She leaves the apartment and gets onto the elevator. She tries to mentally prepare herself for the crowd of people. She gets off the elevator in the lobby, and treks outside the building to find only a black vehicle waiting on her. The driver opens the door for her and she climbs in.

She makes it in an out of the doctor's office without incident, and then she heads off to work. The scene at work is a little bit different. Betty and Marc help her get into the building unscathed. The day drags on, but ends eventually.

When she gets home she's exhausted. She gets the twins ready for bed, when they doze off she takes a quick bath. She's sitting in bed going through her email when the phone rings. She grabs the phone on the second ring, hoping not to wake up the babies.

"Wilhelmina Slater," she answers.

There is a silence on the other end.

"Hello?"

She hears heavy breathing on the other end.

"What do you want?"

The party on the other end hangs up. She tosses the phone next to her in bed. She crawls out of bed and grabs baby Colt out of the crib.

"Why are you still awake?" she asks him.

He stares up at her with big blue eyes. She holds him in one arm as she uses the other to go through her full inbox.

The phone rings again, and she hastily pulls it to her ear. "Hello?" she growls.

She hears someone on the other end exhale, "Is this some sort of joke? Please stop calling me."

"Did I wake you?" the voice on the other end asks.

She looks at her son, and then at the phone. She takes a deep breath and answers, "No. Why are you calling me?"

"Why are you home? It's only nine," he points out.

"Connor why are you calling me? After all of this time why now?"

"Why are you at home?"

"I have things that I need to take care of," she answers.

"Like what?" he questions.

"If you have something to ask just ask it."

"This isn't how I should have found out."

"What are you talking about?" she wonders.

"I saw the cover. You look great."

She says nothing, but contemplates throwing the phone at the wall to end the conversation.

"Say something," he begs.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"That's good. I don't mind doing the talking."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I should have to find out like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Them. The babies."

"Don't act like the victim here."

"I just don't understand why you'd keep that from me."

"What did you expect? You didn't want to be with me."

"That's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"I shouldn't have to find out in a magazine about my own children."

"Who said that they're yours?"

"They're not?"

"Does it matter? You're going to be in prison for a very long time."

"I'm going to get out one day."

"So?"

"I want to see them when I do."

"Over my cold, dead body."

"They're my children."

"No, they're mine. I'm not going to have you walk into their lives whenever you damn well please, and screw with their heads."

"What makes you think that I'd screw with your heads?"

"Because when the going gets tough you walk away."

"I would never walk away from..."

She cuts him off, "You're right, you'll never walk away from them, because you'll never know them."

"I have every right to see them."

"You've seen them."

"I've seen a picture of them. Why are you being so cold?"

"They come first. I don't care what you think, or you feel. I don't care if you think that you got slighted. I only care about them."

"Don't you think that they deserve to know their father?"

"They'll never know you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll only disappoint them."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I know you."

Colt starts crying. Wilhelmina hangs up the phone and turns off the ringer. She pats the crying baby. She stares at the infants. They look up at her as she grips the side of the crib, in attempt not to lose grips with reality. Her attempts prove futile as her eyes betray her, and tears start rolling down her face.


	24. Meet In The Middle

"You're here early," he tells her as he walks into he office.

"I couldn't sleep," she admits.

"The twins keep you up?"

"No. Why are you here so early?"

"I had some work to do," he admits.

"Did you need something?"

"No I just saw your light on. I thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Not much, just trying to get some work done."

"Something on your mind?"

"Daniel I think that I should leave Mode."

"Why? Why would you leave?"

"I'm afraid that if I stay here I'll be putting them at risk."

"At risk? What are you talking about?"

"I got a phone call last night."

"From who?"

"From Connor."

"Why would he call you?"

"He saw the latest issue."

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not."

"Wilhelmina he's not going to be out for a long time."

"And when he is, then what? He's going to try and take them from me."

"So don't let him."

"I can't stop him. If he wants to see them then he has every right. They're his."

"You'll just have to get a good lawyer."

"It's not that simple. I can't keep him away. Even if I win a legal battle if he wants to see them, if he wants to take them, then he will."

"So don't let him."

"How can I stop him?"

"Hire a bodyguard."

"I can't have a bodyguard hanging around twenty four hours a day."

"So give him what he wants."

"No. I don't want him to have anything to do with them."

"I hate Connor, he's despicable, but he's not going to hurt them."

"Physically, maybe."

"So then just do things on your terms. You're not asking him for anything are you?"

"Like what?"

"Support."

"What's your point?"

"If he's not supporting them he shouldn't get to see them, and he doesn't have any way to support them."

"I doubt that. I'm sure that he has assets somewhere."

"Let him see them."

"I don't want to," she argues.

"Just listen to me, for once."

She rolls her eyes, "Agree to supervised visitation."

"At this point that's the only type of visitation he has with anyone."

"If you want to run, that's up to you, but you and I both know he'll find you, no matter where you go. Is it really so bad for them to get to know him?"

"He's a criminal."

"Not a violent criminal."

"He's not the kind of influence that I want for them."

"I know that you're used to being the bad guy, but sometimes it pays to be the good guy."

"How?"

"If a judge sees that you're making an effort then he's going to side with you."

"I don't want to make an effort."

"No one is telling you to meet him halfway."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"Take them to visit him."

She crosses her arms, and attempts to restrain herself.

Days later she finds herself making a trip to the jailhouse to visit Connor.

"Can I help you?" the burly man at the desk asks.

"I'm here to see Connor Owens."

"He's not here anymore."

"If that's the game that he wants to play, that's fine, but I think that he'll want to be here for this."

"Miss Slater he's left specific instructions that he doesn't want to see you."

"I don't give a damn what instructions he left you. You're going to go get him, now."

"Give me one good reason."

"If you don't I'll make sure that you don't have a job tomorrow."

"You don't have that kind of power."

"Do you really want to test that theory?"

"Why do you want to see him?"

"I don't," she admits.

"So then why are you here?"

"I'm trying to be a good person."

"I doubt that," he scoffs.

She reaches down, and scoops a baby out of the stroller. She sticks a pacifier in the little boy's mouth and he stops squirming.

"Tell him that if he'd like to see them he's got one minute to get his ass out here," she snarls.

He picks up the phone, and dials a number. He speaks for fifteen seconds, and then hangs up. He presses a button, and the door flies open.

"He'll meet you in the first room on the right."

"Gee, thanks," she rolls her eyes, and heads down the hallway pushing the stroller with one arm, and holding the little boy in the other. She takes a seat, and waits for Connor.

He enters the room wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"I'm glad that you came to your senses."

"Sit," she demands.

He takes a seat on the opposite side of the table from her. He stares at the baby in her arms. Without a word she walks over to him, and places the baby in his arms. He smiles. She lifts Eden out of the stroller and holds her closely.

"Why do I have the feeling this is too good to be true?"

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to drag them through some ugly custody battle."

"Neither do I. Can I hold her?"

Wilhelmina reluctantly places the baby girl in his arms. Connor studies each of them, "They're gorgeous."

"Connor I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want them to have anything to do with you."

"So then why are you here?"

"I just want you to do the right thing."

"And what is that?"

"Stay out of their lives."

"Their my kids. They should know their father."

"They should, but..."

"But what? Do you have another daddy lined up for them already?"

"No."

"Why are you so insistent about me not seeing them."

"I want it to be their choice, not yours."

"They're not old enough to decide."

"So I'm deciding for them, until they are."

"I won't let you keep them from me."

"Listen to what you're saying. Connor this is not about you, and it's not about me, it's about them."

"You expect me to just stay away?"

"I'm begging you to just do the right thing."

"I want to see them, I want to be there for them."

"But you can't be, because you're here. Do you really want them to see you like this? Orange is not your color and..."

"You just want them to like you better."

"Please just be reasonable."

"I am, you're not."

"If you want to take this to court it's your prerogative, but you'd be making a mistake. Please for once think about someone other than yourself."

He stares at the babies in his arms. His daughter stares up at him with big blue eyes.


	25. Rain

Days later the twins are sitting on the island in the kitchen in their bouncy seats as Wilhelmina is going through the mail. She opens the last piece of mail. She unfolds the paper, and begins to read.

_Wilhelmina,_

_It's obvious that you want nothing to do with me, and that you've moved on. I'm sorry for any pain that I caused you. The look in your eyes the other day was unbearable. I can see how hurt you are, how much you want me to stay out of your life, and out of Eden, and Colt's lives. You're right, they shouldn't know me like this. I'll stay away, but I expect that you'll allow me to see them if they want to. _

_Connor_

She lays the letter on the counter, and stares at the two babies sitting on her island. Colt sleeps quietly in his bouncy chair. Eden stares at Wilhelmina.

"What is going on with your hair this morning?" she asks the baby girl. "Mommy should probably fix it, huh?"

Wilhelmina gets ready, and then dresses the twins. She gathers up all of their stuff, and heads out the door. When she steps out the door she's swarmed by paparazzi. She tries to push her way through the crowd.

"What is your reaction to the news?" one asks her.

"What news?" she questions as she moves toward the car.

The driver steps out of the car, and takes the twins from her. He fastens them in, and holds the door open for her.

"You haven't heard?" the reporter asks her.

"Heard what?"

"About Connor Owens."

"What about him?" she questions.

"He attempted to escape last night."

"I didn't know. I don't know why he'd attempt to escape."

"I can't believe you didn't know."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's been all over the news."

"How is it news worthy, if he wasn't successful?"

"He was shot and killed in the process."

"What?"

The driver touches her arm, "Come on Miss Slater, you're going to be late."

Wilhelmina gets into the car. The driver speeds away. She remains silent the entire drive. When she arrives at Meade she rides the elevator to the twenty eighth floor, and makes a beeline for her office. She carefully lays the twins down, and takes a seat in front of the computer. She reads the article in horror. She looks up from the computer and finds Daniel standing in front of her.

"Is this real?" she questions.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Are you sure? They've claimed that he was dead before..." she reminds him.

"He's really dead this time."

"How do you know?"

"I identified the body early this morning."

"This can't be right."

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"I don't understand why he would try to escape?"

"They found all of the money, and it's been returned."

"That's great, but..."

"He had a lot of money, in a lot of different accounts."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He hands her an envelope. "You should read this."

"What is it?"

"His last will, and testament."

"I don't want this," she pushes it away.

"I know that you're in shock."

"I just saw him a couple of days ago. I don't understand why he'd do this."

"I don't know, maybe he just wanted out."

"He had to know that he wouldn't succeed."

"Maybe he did."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the only way he could do anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"After all of the money was re-payed there was still a lot left."

"Why should I care?"

"He left it all to them," he answers.

"What?"

"He left all of the money to the twins. Apparently he had his will amended just a couple of days ago."

"I don't understand."

"It comes to a total of sixteen point four million dollars."

Her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"You're kidding."

"No. He left four million for your use to provide them with anything they need until their eighteen. The other twelve point four is to be divided between them equally once they complete college, or turn twenty five, which ever should occur first."

"I just can't believe this."

She paces back and forth. He moves towards her. "Stop. Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not," she answers.

"You're not? Really? I know you, better than either of us would like to think. You think this was somehow your fault, and it simply wasn't."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"This isn't right... it's not fair."

He hugs her. She acts shocked, but she doesn't push him away. "You never stopped did you?"

She steps back, and looks at him. She quickly wipes the tears away. "Never stopped what?"

"Loving him."

"I tried. I hated him for..."

"But he was the one."

"Is there even such a thing as the one?"

"Of course. It's ok."

"It's not ok. I tried so hard, I didn't want to love him anymore."

"Unfortunately we don't get to pick who we fall in love with."

"I wish I never met him."

"No you don't."

"I do," she argues.

"No you don't, because if you never met him, then you wouldn't have them," he points out.


	26. What Makes a Man

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"I've got work to do," she argues.

"Wilhelmina you don't have to be so tough all the time."

"I'm fine," she lies.

"You're not fine. No matter how you felt about him he was the father of your children, and that means something. I know this has to be hard for you."

"I'm just having a really hard time believing any of this."

"You should go."

"I don't want to be at home."

"So don't go home. Go to the spa, or go shopping."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to take them anywhere in this media frenzy."

"So leave them here with me."

"I can't do that," she argues.

"Why not? Are you afraid I'll drop them?"

"No. I just don't want to leave them."

"I understand that, and it's admirable, but you have to have time to yourself every now and then."

"I know, and I'll have plenty of time to myself when they go off to college."

"Please. You have to take care of you to take care of them."

"I don't know," she shakes her head.

"They have everything they need here with them, right?"

"They're bag is over there. There are bottles in it..."

"By the way Marc is really glad that you're bottle feeding them."

"I know."

"You should go. They'll be fine. They're sleeping, they won't even notice that you're gone."

"But I'll know," she argues.

"Please go," he begs.

"Fine," she agrees.

She grabs her things, and then kisses the sleeping babies. She stops in the doorway, and turns toward Daniel.

"I'm going to run a few errands. You've got a meeting at two with advertisers right?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"I'll come back and pick them up before then."

"Ok," he nods. She turns to leave, "Wilhelmina."

She turns back around. "Yes?"

"Try to relax a little bit."

She nods and leaves the room. Daniel scurries over to the basinet. He looks inside, and smiles at the sleeping babies.

"Hi, guys. It's been a long time since I've gotten to spend any time with you. Your mom is kind of a psycho, and I say that in the nicest way. She's just way too picky about the two of you. No one can hold you or feed you or do anything with you. I think she's just afraid that you guys will like someone else more than you like her, which we all know isn't going to happen. Ok, it might, I am a pretty cool guy."

"Who are you talking to?" Marc questions.

"Colt and Eden."

"Where's Willie?"

"She left."

"She left?"

"I sent her home."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't admit that she's upset, but I could tell that she was."

"She really loved him."

"And he's the father of her kids."

"Is she coming back?"

"She'll be back before two, why?"

"I was just wondering. Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"No. I'm going to hang out with them for a while."

"They're sleeping."

"They like when I talk to them."

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes.

An hour later Betty slips into Wilhelmina's office. She finds Daniel holding the twins.

"What do you need Betty?" he questions as he cuddles the twins.

"I just got a phone call."

"About what?"

"Wilhelmina isn't going to be able to pick them up before your meeting at two. In fact I had that meeting postponed."

"Why?"

"There's been an accident."

"An accident? What are you talking about?"

"Wilhelmina was in a car accident."

"Is she ok?"

"They just took her to the hospital. She's in critical condition, they had to use the jaws of life to get her out of the car."

"You're kidding."

"I wish that I was."

"Ok. Can you have a car meet me around front?"

"Of course," Betty nods.

Betty and Marc accompany Daniel to the hospital.

"Why don't we take them?" Betty offers.

Daniel places the two carseats on chairs in the waiting room. He leaves the room, in search of Wilhelmina's doctor. Betty and Marc take seats on either side of the twins.

"You know how disgusting I think babies are..."

"But?"

"But they are kind of cute."

"Of course they are, and even if they weren't you'd lie," Betty points out.

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would. Wilhelmina would murder you if you said they were ugly."

"That's true."

"You think she's ok?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

Daniel is escorted into Wilhelmina's private room. The doctor comes in behind him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Bentley."

"How's she doing?" Daniel watches as a machine forces air into her lungs.

"She's stable. She's unconscious, but she hit her head pretty hard. The MRI shows an injury to the brain."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Most of her wounds are superficial, some cuts, and bruises. She's got a broken wrist, right now our biggest concern is the head trauma."

"Is she going to wake up?"

"Time will tell, but things look promising. There is brain activity. It's not necessarily a bad thing that she's unconscious right now. She's got bruised ribs..."

"So she's in pain?"

"We've given her pain medication."

"Why is she hooked up to a ventilator?"

"We don't want her to work any harder than she has to. We'd like the brain to be able to heal without any undue stress. Also the pain medication can cause breathing problems."

"Ok."

"Do you know who will be making medical decisions for her?"

"She has a daughter, but I don't think Wilhelmina would want her making any decisions for her. I'm actually not really sure how to reach her."

"Does she have any other family?"

"Not really, she's got two babies and..."

"She's not married?"

"She's always been married to her job, she doesn't have time for a husband," Daniel jokes.

"I'm going to need someone who is able to make medical decisions for her."

"I guess it will have to be me," he mans up.


	27. Come Back

Daniel returns to the waiting room. Betty is patting Colt, as he enters the room.

"Here, let me take him," he reaches for the baby. Betty lets go of the baby, and the instant he reaches Daniel's arms he stops crying.

"How is she doing?" Marc questions.

"She's unconscious. She looks absolutely terrible..."

"Is she going to die?" Marc quizzes.

"The doctor said that she's stable. Marc."

"Yeah?"

"I think you should call Nico."

"Is it that bad?" he raises an eyebrow.

"She should be here," Daniel answers.

"Ok," Marc agrees.

Two a.m. Daniel sits in a chair next to Wilhelmina's bed. He watches her mechanical breathing as he holds her two sleeping babies. The door opens, and someone steps in. She stops next to Daniel.

"I'm glad you could make it," he tells her.

"I shouldn't be here. She wouldn't want me here. Isn't that obvious? She's got a new life now, she doesn't need me."

"Nico that's not true."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Someone has to stay with her."

"Why do you have them?"

"Someone has to watch them."

"It doesn't have to be you. You're not their father."

"No, he's dead."

"What happened?"

"I sent her home. She had just found out about Connor. She was at a stoplight when a car hit them from behind. It pushed them into the intersection, the oncoming traffic couldn't stop. An SUV hit the car, and then another car hit the SUV. The car she was in was pinned between the other cars and a street sign. It's amazing that she's even alive."

"You should go home. You look tired."

"I'm fine," he argues.

"I'll stay with her, she is my mother."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Daniel you don't have to worry, we may have issues, but I'm not going to unplug her."

"Ok," he agrees as he carefully raises from his sitting position. He places the twins in their carseats and grabs their diaper bag. Nico takes his seat.

"I'll be back in the morning, before I go to work."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in charge of her medical decisions, right?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Good," Nico answers. As he leaves the room he sees a single tear fall down her cheek.

He leaves the hospital and goes to Wilhelmina's apartment. He lays the twins down, and then ventures into the guest room. The following morning he showers, and dresses. He relieves the nanny, and changes the twins into clean clothes. He's back at the hospital by a quarter til seven.

"You're back already?" Nico questions.

"I told you that I was going to stop in before work."

"I didn't think you were serious."

"Why don't you go grab breakfast, and a shower? You should go to the hotel and get some shut eye."

"I'm not tired, besides someone has to stay with her."

"I can stay with her."

"You have to go to work. She'd want you to go to work."

"At least go get something to eat."

"Ok," Nico relents.

She leaves, and he takes a seat on the bed next to Wilhelmina. He holds the twins in his arms as he watches Wilhelmina.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not. I hope that you can. Wilhelmina you've got to wake up, take your time... but you have to wake up. You can't die. I can't run Mode without you. And these guys need you. You should be taking care of them, I don't really know what I'm doing. Wil–I know that you want them to know you. Believe me you don't want me to raise them. They'll be hell on wheels. Please just wake up."

Nico returns twenty minutes later with coffee.

"Why are you taking care of them?"

"She doesn't want them to be raised by a nanny."

"She's changed a lot, hasn't she?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Good for them."

"She misses you, you know."

"No, she doesn't. Daniel I haven't spoken to her in over a year."

"You can't place the totality of the blame for that on her."

"Maybe not, but the phone works both ways."

"I know."

"You should get going. You've got work to do."

"Yeah, you're right."

When he arrives at the office he finds that a crib has found it's way to his office. He reads the post-it note stuck to the side.

_Daniel,_

_I think you'll need this. They're starting to outgrow the basinet._

_Marc_

He tosses the post-it note in the trash, and places the sleeping babies inside the crib. He's just taken his seat when his mother comes in.

"What are you doing?" she questions.

"Nothing yet. I just got here."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" he asks.

"Why are you playing house with Wilhelmina?"

"I'm not. She'd have to be present for me to do that, but in case you've forgotten she's in a coma right now."

"Daniel I don't care."

"What is your problem?"

"You're taking care of her kids."

"Who else is supposed to? She's in a coma, and their father is recently deceased. Nico is at the hospital with Wilhelmina, and even if she wasn't I wouldn't trust her to take care of my houseplants let alone two babies."

"They're not your responsibility."

"So who do you think should be taking care of them right now?"

"A nanny, anyone but you."

"Why are you so hung up about this?"

"Because this is a game."

"A game? You think Wilhelmina being a car accident is part of some sick game she's playing?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"And what would the object of this game be?"

"To lure you in, and then take everything you have."

"Grow up mom. This isn't a game. Even if it was I wouldn't care. This isn't about her. They need someone to take care of them, and they're comfortable with me. Why wouldn't I do it?"

"You're a fool," Claire answers as she storms off.


	28. Even If My Heart Would Break

Days turn into weeks, and weeks quickly turn into months. Time passes, and new routines are formed. Yet, for Wilhelmina time stands still. The medical experts can't explain her lengthy comatose. She learns to breath on her own, but refuses to wake up.

He opens his eyes, and looks around. He lies in bed in Wilhelmina's apartment. He looks around the guest room. It's quiet. He looks out the window and sees snow on the ledge. It's morning, but the sky is full of heavy snow clouds. He lies in the bed, trying to be quiet. He looks at the crib five feet away from the edge of the bed. He listens to them breath. He pulls back the covers, and his feet hit the ground. He stands up, and wanders over to the crib. He peers inside. Eden looks up at him. "I knew you'd be awake. You've got to have a few minutes before he wakes up, huh? I don't blame you, he is stingy." He reaches down and pulls the baby out of the crib. Colt lies on his back covered with a blue blanket, still sleeping peacefully.

Daniel returns to his bed. He slips under the covers. He sits up, leaning against the headboard. He holds the quiet little girl in his arms. She stares up at him, expectantly. She looks like a tiny angel in a fuzzy pink layette with snaps up the middle. "What do you want to talk about this morning?" She kicks her legs in response. "Really?" he smiles. She smiles back at him. "No you can't smile yet. Your first smile can't be at me," he warns. She smiles from ear to ear. "I guess it's ok, I am pretty funny."

Thanksgiving: Daniel bundles the twins up, and gathers up their things. He packs their bag, and puts them in a stroller. He fights through crowds to get a good spot. The parade finally starts. He snuggles a baby in each arm. They both wear multiple layers of clothing. Colt has a beige blanket tucked around him. He watches quietly with a blue pacifier in his mouth. Eden plays with the fuzzy purple blanket nestled around her. A balloon passes by and she squeals.

A woman standing in the crowd next to them looks over at Daniel. She takes a step towards Daniel.

"How old are they?" she questions.

"Almost four months," he answers.

"They're gorgeous. I bet their mom is bummed to be missing this."

"Yeah," he nods.

"They're lucky to have such a hands on daddy," she compliments.

He looks at the woman, and then at the two babies in his arms. "I guess," he answers, not having the heart to correct her.

Daniel's phone starts ringing. He quickly puts the twins back into their stroller. He pulls the phone out of his jacket pocket. "Hello?" he answers.

"Are you coming to dinner?" Claire questions.

"I got distracted. I'll be there in a few minutes mom," he hangs up.

He joins her at a restaurant a few blocks away. He situates the stroller next to his seat. He pops Colt's pacifier into his mouth, and covers Eden up as she sleeps. Finally, he takes a seat across from Claire.

"You took them to the parade?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"How is Wilhelmina doing?"

"Why do you pretend to care?"

"I do care. She's got two babies to take care of."

"Still no change."

"Do you think that she's ever going to wake up?"

"I hope so. She's missing everything. They're smiling, and Eden never stops babbling. I'm sure that she's going to say something any day."

"Why are you doing this?"

"They need someone. They need me."

Claire doesn't argue. She takes a sip of her glass of water and glances at the babies sitting between her and Daniel. "Who's at the hospital with her?"

"Nico."

"I can't believe she's stayed this long."

"Neither can I. I guess sometimes people surprise you and do things that you never thought they would."

"Yeah," she agrees.

December 11th: Daniel sits in a chair next to Wilhelmina's bed. Next to the chair sits a playpen. He looks into the playpen and watches as Eden lays on her stomach slobbering all over a plastic ring. Next to her Colt rolls from his back, onto his stomach. Daniel hands the chubby four and a half month old a toy, which he instantly sticks in his mouth.

"Does it taste good?" he questions.

Colt squeals in response. Daniel reaches down and lifts the baby from the playpen. He sits him on his lap.

"Whatcha doin big guy?" he questions. Colt offers him the wet toy.

"No thank you," Daniel answers. He returns the baby to the playpen, and scoops up his sister. She wears a pink dress with a cream long sleeved shirt underneath, with a pair of matching tights, and pink Mary Jane's. She wears a tiny pink bow in her hair.

"Eden," he coos. She looks up at him and smiles. "How are the two of you so different? You always have to be clean, and your brother is pigpen," Daniel points out. Eden continues to smile at him. Daniel kisses her forehead, and then casts his glance to Colt. Colt's honey colored curls go in every direction. He wears a blue sleeper with brown stripes with a nice milk stain down the front. Daniel looks at the ticking clock at the wall. He places Eden in her carseat, making sure to fasten her in. He reaches down for Colt when he gets the feeling that someone is watching him. He leaves the baby in the playpen, and looks up. He looks over at Wilhelmina to find her with her eyes wide open.

"Are you awake?" Daniel questions.

Wilhelmina looks around the room.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"You were in an accident."

"When?"

Colt begins to fuss before Daniel can answer. He lifts the baby out of the playpen, and begins to pat him. Wilhelmina watches him in confusion. Daniel turns towards Wilhelmina. He sits her up in the bed. He looks at Colt, "Look who's awake," he smiles at the baby as he offers him to Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina doesn't reach for the baby, instead she stares at them in confusion.

"You've been here for three months," Daniel tells her.

"Three months?"

"Uh huh. I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to wake up."

Without another word she reaches for the baby. Daniel hands Colt to her. He bends down, and removes Eden from her carseat. Wilhelmina silently watches the little boy who instantly snuggles up to her. She runs her fingers through his curly hair.

"Say something," Daniel begs.

"They're so big," she comments.

Before Daniel can answer someone else joins them. She stops at the foot of the bed, and hesitates.

"Don't leave," Daniel insists.

Wilhelmina casts her glance at the woman at the foot of her bed.

"Nico?"

Nico doesn't reply, she simply squeezes Wilhelmina's foot.

"What is today?" Wilhelmina questions.

"December 11th," Nico answers.

Eden begins to squirm in Daniel's arms. He takes Colt from Wilhelmina, and places Eden on her chest. Eden lays perfectly still for several moments. She then places her hand on Wilhelmina's heart. Her chest feels heavy, but not from the baby lying on it. She breathes unevenly, overcome by emotions.


End file.
